His First Choice
by Nera Civetta
Summary: The vampire, Alucard is now free. He returns to Romania and declares himself "King of all vampires." But someone in his court is plotting to dethrone him.
1. Chapter 1 The Aftermath

London

_Present-Day _

All had become quiet in the wake of the biggest, _noiseless_ battle in English history. Half of the city was laid in ruin and the other half was practically deserted by its inhabitants from mass panic. A gigantic zeppelin laid in a blaze of fire; metal, iron and steel and bronze has melted away as it was consumed by the flames. The streets were broken and torn by the massive impacts of multiple explosions from the zeppelin; its weight, alone, had already torn down about dozens of building yet the bulk of it didn't touch the ground. It was an empty warzone. A silent graveyard, frozen in time, almost to canonize the fierce warriors who had fought for the good, and the evil.

The Hellsing Organization had once again destroyed the Millennium Army, a rogue German militia who had been transformed into monsters, artificial vampires;_ freaks_. Their plan was to rampage through England and destroy the Organization, enabling them to conquer the world, but they failed. Their leader was now dead and the army itself was completely destroyed.

It was over; but now the living must grief for the dead. An old retainer, who was revealed to be a traitor in the end; but despite this, he had died as a friend. And an undead warrior King, a demon held in captivity by his enemy but proved his allegiance by the ultimate sacrifice.

The commander and sole female heir to the Hellsing Organization, Sir Integra Hellsing stood in victory along with her vampire servant Commander Seras Victoria as they lamented their lost ones. Alucard, the eldest and most powerful vampire in history was gone; he didn't die, not in that sense, he simply faded out of existence, never to be seen again.

And Walter, dear Walter, faded into death peacefully at the feet of his once-good vampire friend. Integra had lost a dear friend to the family and a faithful servant, her heart was broken with sadness. Seras, a faithful servant to her master, cried tears of blood at the realization that he would never return. Nevertheless, both women had to be strong; there was work to be done. With London half-destroyed, the organization had its work cut out; and in time they would restore the city to its former glory.

The battle was over and their mission was completed, so now the big question was: _where did they go from there?_

_Thirty years later_

After three decades, the city of London has finally been restored; its streets repaired and its infrastructure reconstructed. The people had slowly returned as their city was restored the way it was. The Hellsing was appointed, by the Queen to repair the extensive damages and renovate London to its former glory. Sir Integra took the responsibility with honor, and with her wealth restored the city. The city was in a state of peace now that Millennium was destroyed and the source of the freak vampires was cut off. Sir Integra could now rest with the knowledge that the city was completely safe. Although Alucard was gone, Sears did her best as a loyal servant and companion to the elder woman; though she didn't age, Seras had matured greatly since her changing. Her hesitation to drink blood had vanished and her powers had increased ten-fold; now she was truly a child of darkness, _a true vampire_.

Four months later, the organization was astounded by the return of Alucard. The elder vampire reappeared to Sir Integra, fully intact and no longer inflicted with the Schrödinger cat's blood which had taken him away. Both Integra and Seras were joyful to see him again, Seras especially, to see him back among the living, so to speak. All was well in Hellsing again.

Until a year later, Sir Integra had finally departed this life. She went down fighting after a ten-year battle with lung cancer. She had worked until her very last breath and now the last living heir to the Hellsing Organization was gone. Alucard was now free to roam the Earth; his debt to Hellsing was over.

The Elder vampire decided that he had enough of England, wanted to return to his homeland Romania. He would take his place as the Romanian King of the Vampires and rule the country with his iron-fist.

Seras was charged with running the organization as its head commander but she was conflicted with her loyalty to Alucard. As his progeny, she had an obligation to follow him faithfully however, she wanted to honor Sir Integra's dying wish.

The young vampire sat in her chamber to think hard about her decision; should she stay and be in charge of Hellsing or should she follow her master in his home? She was torn between both responsibilities and she didn't want disappoint her master.

The female vampire sat in her coffin-bed and mused over her choices; she had soon become so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice her master appear in her room. Alucard looked at his young progeny and smiled casually. He took a seat in the chair by her bed and silently watched her; she still wasn't aware of his presence. After a moment and a half, he instantly became bored and decided to see what she was thinking. He carefully probed her mind, grinning amusedly as he saw the child's dilemma.

Amused by her frustration, he spoke into her mind, "_Your place is by my side, police girl_." His voice had instantly snapped her out of her reverie. Her head turned sharply to look at him; her eyes widened slightly when she saw him sitting next to her. She remained silent. "_But if you so adamantly want to stay, you may._" Seras' eyes glowed with mixed emotions; she wanted to fulfill her promise to Integra, but her loyalty was with her master.

She turned in her head away, not wanting to see the disappointment for her lingering attachment to Integra. "_Police girl_," Alucard began sternly, "_the choice is yours, and I will not force you to return with me_." Then he put his hand under her chin, pulling her head back in his direction. "_But know thi__s, I am still your master and your first obligation is to me_."

She knew he was right, her promise to Integra would always be second to him; her place was with him by will and by choice. Although by his blood, she too had a great amount of power; enough to take care of herself and finally be on her own as a true vampire, but she could never leave him. He wasn't wearing his shades, allowing Seras to see his eyes glow with a bright hue of red. It was amazing to her, to sense the insurmountable amount of power that he possessed; and in that moment she wasn't afraid, she was captivated.

"_I will go, Master. I will go with you_." Alucard flashed a smiled at her resolve; she smiled back shyly as she usually did. Despite her age, Seras still felt childlike around her master; although, he was ten times her age, she felt so different when she was around him. His presence, alone, awoke something powerful that laid dormant inside of her, and his dark eyes made her feel naked at times, but she knew better than to put much emphasize on her affection for him. Alucard didn't believe in human emotions, especially love; he had no reason for them; Seras figured that was probably the reason why he didn't attend Sir Integra's funeral. It didn't invoke an emotion inside of him when he found out that she had died. So what could she do to change that in him?

Alucard finally released Seras' chin, he finally arose from his seat and made his way to the door. He suddenly disappeared through a dark portal that he made in the door, not before he said without turning his head, _"Police girl, don't forget to pack your weapons_."

Seras smiled casually; somehow she knew her master would want to take their guns with them. Not that she mind, she'd grown accustom to her Harkonnen cannon, she wouldn't dream of leaving without it.


	2. Chapter 2 New Home

And so the journey to Romania was underway; the former Hellsing vampires started their trip on the English Channel tunnel; and from there, a plane waiting for them to fly to the international airport in Bucharest. They were fifteen minutes away from the coast of France; one step closer to their new home.

Silence enraptured the specially-reserved train car that they rode; from the outside, any human could see that the windows were covered by the heavy curtains which were meant to totally block out the sun. However, inside the car, a bright crystal chandelier shone brightly, and as it was the only source of light; it gave a beautiful ambience throughout the room. It was an elegantly decorated train car; it had its old charm in its handles and furniture but it was particularly minimalistic for its size. The biggest thing in the room was a giant black coffin that was laid carefully on the floor. Beside it, was another smaller dark-brown coffin and inside, was Seras sleeping peacefully during the train ride.

It was an hour before sunset; however the Elder vampire was already awake. He sat in a large seat near the window; he held a curtain up to give him a view of the outside. He watched as the train rode along the English Channel as if it floated. It was funny to him, how many decades he had been held captive on the island that he had almost forgotten what his homeland looked like. His castle home and the lush forest that surrounded it; all of the years passed have turned it into a blur in his mind. The Elder vampire didn't bother to turn around when the sound of the smaller coffin opening broke the room's silence. Seras, in her coffin, placed the top on the floor next to her, and proceeded to stretch as she sat up straight. The young vampire took a moment to become aware of her surroundings, until her eyes fell on the dark figure sitting next to the window.

Seras stood up out of the coffin, and quietly made her towards her master. She calmly sat in the seat across from him, and remained silent as to not disturb him. He didn't turn to look at her; he simply kept his attention towards the outside. Seras had a feeling that Alucard had see the sea in a while; she figured that he may be nostalgic about the time he was journeying from his home to England. And that he was free, he was more than happy to finally leave his prison.

The young vampire saw that Alucard wasn't acknowledging her, so she decided to go get something to read from her bag. When she turned to move, he spoke in her mind, "_Are you leaving so soon?_" Seras gasped from surprise; she thought he was engaged in his thoughts.

She turned slowly to face, "_No, Master. I'm just going to find something useful to do_." Alucard turned his attention from the window, and looked at Seras. He noticed that the young vampire no longer wore her uniform; she wore black pants, a simple black sweater, and black suede riding boots. But he also noticed that her hair was a little unkempt and longer. Nevertheless, she looked elegant for their travels; she would fit in perfectly in his court of vampires.

"_Police girl, why don't you stay and talk to me? I would love to catch up on your progress._" Seras gulped lightly at his sudden request, she didn't expect Alucard to want to discuss her progress with her powers; she didn't think he was really interested. She nervously cleared her throat then proceeded to speak, "_Well, sir, it's taken a while, but I think I've pretty much mastered my powers of shape-shifti__ng_." Alucard lightly nodded his head in acknowledgement. She continued on, "_I've also become more proficient in my telepathy and teleporting skills._" Seras noticed a small smile on his lips, hearing the progress in her powers.

"_And-I guess…I can say tha__t, I no longer am afraid to drink._" Seras averted her eyes from him, she was a little weary to tell him about what she had did to Captain Bernadotte; about she had drink his blood the moment before his death; that now a part of his conscious resides inside her; and how she let him kiss her.

Alucard watched as his progeny's face changed through her mixed emotions. Something was apparently troubling her about talking to him; it made him wonder how much she feared him. His smile widened, "_Well, I am happy to__ hear it. It's about time, that your fear of blood had passed. I would have no use for you if it didn't_." His smile faded when he noticed Seras' eyes lose its luster from what he said; maybe he was a little harsh, but anyone from his bloodline couldn't be weak, if he was to rule over the vampires.

After few minutes of silence had passed, the two vampires sat across from one another, waiting for the other to speak. Seras' mind wandered about the possibilities and wonders that Romania would hold; she wondered about the kind of people she would meet. Since she'd never travel outside of England, it would be a different environment altogether and far away from Hellsing.

As a matter of fact, Hellsing would have to do without her for a while; but luckily she had a placed a fellow officer and good friend in charge of the organization in her place, before her departure. Lieutenant Colonel Silas Perriman, an ex-Royal Marine and 20 years veteran of the organization. With Perriman in charge, Seras could focus on her task as her Master's right hand.

The young vampire's curiosity about their new home bubbled in her mind, forming so many questions she wanted to ask.

"_Master, what's Romania like?_ _Are there many cities?_ _What are people like in your country?"_ Her questions brought a smile to his face; she was showing interest, which was a good sign. He crossed his leg over the other, folding hands together as he relaxed himself to speak.

"_Romania is__…__ a beautiful country, whose forest lands are vast, and lush. I have been reading __about the changes have been made to the cities; how they have modernized and remodeled the country. It is not the same country that I lived in; it's different now_." He turned his head again towards the window, taking notice to how there was no sunlight outside. He quickly pulled the curtain string, to open the drapes, exposing a beautiful crescent moon. Seras' eyes caught sight of the moon and smile formed on her face. Alucard himself took notice to the moon but his eyes averted to his progeny. The way the moon dim light shone on her face, giving her skin a faint white glow gave her a look of perfection, a look of purity, almost _untouchable_.

The very sight of her made the corner of his mouth twitched slightly; but luckily Seras wasn't looking. She turned her attentions back to her master, wanting to hear more about his land.

Through the rest of whole train ride, the vampires talked about the new possibilities that laid ahead in Romania. It was the first time that they had an intimate discussion about anything; and Seras was ecstatic about having her master talk to her as an equal; for the first time she was seeing him in a new light.

Finally, they had reached their destination in Paris; from there, the two vampires caught the private plane that Alucard had reserved for them. After another seven hours of travel, they had finally reached their destination in Bucharest. Seras was astounded by the hustle and bustle of the city. It was massive, filled with buildings, old and new. The streets were with filled with people going to and fro, and the different styles of city were different from England. Seras had already changed when they had left the train. She now wore a black casual blouse, dark straight-leg pants and black leather ankle boots. She had almost brush her hair, and put on very light makeup; her master had told her that they were meeting royalty today. Alucard himself had changed as well. He no longer wore his usual attire; he wore a suede black suit with a red dress shirt, without a tie. His hair was the same but he wore black-tinted glasses instead of his usual orange shades; looking very modern. The Elder vampire stepped off the plane with the grace of cat, very debonair in step.

Seras walked by his side on the runway, where a black limousine was waiting for them. A tall dark-skinned man stood by the car, opening the door as they approached. Alucard let Seras get in first, and she did, she heard the man say, "_Welcome home, your majesty_."

She was very speechless about their new way of living; she had never been in a limousine before, it was all quite different. Alucard turned his head towards the window, staring at the scenery, noticing all of the changes that were made to the city. To Seras, it was all breath-taking; the beauty of the city made her eyes widened and her mouth water. Alucard could sense his progeny's excitement for their new home; he was quite amused by her thoughts on what she was seeing.

The car drove them pass the city towards the country-side; they drove for what felt like hours towards the far out country. The sight of familiar mountains and rivers gave Alucard a sense of relief, to see that there was some part of his country that he recognized. They drove a little further on, until into the distance, a large castle could be seen. With their enhanced vision, the vampires could clearly see the castle in the dark of night, still beautiful and well-kept. This must have been it, this must have been Castle Dracula, and Seras' shined with excitement.

"_No, young one, this is Castle __Calea de__Iadul, my father's summer palace. It is also one of the strongest fortresses in the land_." Seras' eyes were glued to the massive height of the castle walls as they approached. The limousine drove up to a large bronze gate which opened upon their arrival. They drove up to the large entrance door to see over a dozen people standing in front waiting for them.

When limousine came to a complete stop, a young man came to open the car door; Seras was the first to exit the car, followed by Alucard. The servants and yard-hands all waiting to see their King. All of them, almost simulataneously greeted Alucard warmly and bowed in respect to him. "_Welcome home, your grace_." It took Seras a moment to realize that they were all vampires; which was, at first, impossible to believe, since she thought that there were no other vampires.

Suddenly the group turned their attention to her, then also welcomed her and bowed with respect, saying "_Welcome Lady Victoria_." That caught Seras off-guard; she had never been called _lady_ before. Alucard made his way to house and entered, with Seras following, rather hesitantly. As she crossed the threshold, her eyes boggled at the sight of the castle foyer. Hellsing manor had nothing on this sight. It was bright and huge; the ceiling was decorated with a giant chandelier, making it even more spectacular. It was a breath-taking sight; and it was only the tip of the iceberg.

Alucard removed his overcoat and handed it to one of the servants; he then stern spoke to one butler directly, "_Darius, tell the nob__les that I will be joining them shortly. And bring a tray of fresh blood, I'm famished_." The vampire butler bowed in compliance and walked off towards the back. Just then, a young male vampire approached both Alucard and Seras, bowing lightly as he spoke in a gentle voice, "_With your permission, your majesty, I will show Lady Victoria to her room_." Seras kindly smiled at the boy, and then looked to her master for permission; Alucard grinned in response. "_Yes, Gio, you may." _He told the boy, not taking his eyes off Seras.

With that, two female vampire maids took Seras' suitcases and followed her and Gio to the stairs. The large wide winding staircase was awesome as Seras walked two flights and noticed how there was still two flights of stairs left. She followed Gio towards the double doors that were two doors down. The young man took out a ring of keys and quickly unlocked the door. He swiftly opened both doors to allow Seras to enter a giant bedroom with tall ceiling and large windows. The servants behind her made their way to remove the sheet covers off the furniture; revealing a couch and three chairs, a large dresser, a boudoir and a queen-sized bed. All of it was so beautiful to behold; the furnishings themselves looked very antique and expensive. Seras sat down in one of the seats, which were so extremely comfortable. The maids quickly put Seras' suitcases next to bed and bowed, making their way out the door, leaving only Gio behind with her.

The young male vampire stood quietly as he waited for Seras to give him his next order. She again smiled at him kindly as she continued to admire the room. "_Milady, is there anything else you need?_" Seras' eyes caught on to the boy's black eyes; she could sense his nervousness.

Seras only smiled, "_Thank you Gio, but I'm__ alright for now_." The boy's face instantly became more relaxed. He bowed respectfully and then backed out of the bedroom, closing the doors behind him. Seras chuckled lightly at the younger vampire's expression towards her; he must be a very young vampire. In her excitement about her new room, she twirled around, enjoying the luxurious space in the room. She then jumped on the bed, rolling back and forth, closing her eyes to caress its softness. Her coffin was nothing like this; this was one step short of Heaven. Her eyes noticed the heavy drapes above the bed, much like a canopy. Seras then caught sight of a small lever that embedded in the headboard. She flipped it up and saw that a mechanism above the bed caused the curtains to surround the bed, placing her in pitch darkness. It was a perfect bed for a vampire.

As she lay back down on the bed, Seras felt a wave of drowsiness come over her. She let overcome her, and fell into a death-sleep. She was happy that she decided to come with Alucard, it felt so right to be there with him, to be with him, _by his side_.

As she slept, a pair of red eyes looked down on her sleeping form; a dark chuckle could be heard throughout the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Fantasies and Nightmares

Inside a dream, there are many possibilities and so many abilities, which could be accomplished in the mind. But to some vampires, dreams are a luxury that they cannot afford. Over time all that is left are the memories of their long lives. And sometimes those memories can turn into nightmares.

Seras was inside a grand ballroom, surrounded by hundreds of men and women dancing to the melodious classical music. The room was filled with colors and frills and feathers, as the guests wore beautiful costumes and custom mask designed beautifully to disguise the wearer.

It was a masquerade.

It was incredible, to say the least. She wandered through the outer ring of the dance-floor; watching in awe as she saw the dozens of men and women danced in step.

Until she caught a small glimmer in the corner of her eye; she had came across a grand mirror attached to the wall. It stood as high as the ceiling; Seras looked in bewilderment at the sight of seeing no one in the mirror but herself. Back and forth, her head turned to see that in her sights, she saw the guests but in the mirror, she only saw her.

Suddenly her eyes noticed that the gorgeous black and red floor-length gown that she wore. The gown was designed with little white and red gemstones along the waistline and neckline. It seemed to hug every curve and accentuate her well-endowed bosom. She then noticed in her hand, a black mask with red feathers sewn-in to match the dress. Seras giggled with excitement to see how beautiful she looked.

She had never felt so pretty.

All of a sudden, the smile on her face quickly vanished, when she caught sight of a dark figure standing inside the crowd. The figure stood out more than anyone else; however no one else seemed to notice him. He wore a black over-coat with a black dress shirt; his pants were black, along with his shoes.

Although she couldn't see his face, Seras knew that he was looking at her. She could feel his eyes burning on her skin. She watched in panic as he then started to make his way to her. He was advancing quickly towards her, faster than any human possibly could. The young vampire's body trembled violently at the approaching danger. In a room full of people, Seras felt so helpless.

Seras took a step back in fear; unsure on the figure's intent. But by the way he was moving, she would soon find out. The dark figure cleared the crowd and, in the blink of an eye, stood right in front of her. He was tall and lanky, but there was something about his presence that screamed DANGER. Seras was surprised that no one in the room seemed to notice this tall man in their midst. They were too busy dancing, drinking and enjoying their merriment; they didn't see the dark figure stalk towards Seras. In a room full of people, she felt utterly alone.

Seras looked at him with wonder and dread. The figure's poise and grace was remarkable, but she couldn't help feeling that he knew him somehow. Seras moved farther back, trying to escape the mysterious man. But it wasn't until her back met with the icy feel of the giant mirror, that she knew that there was no escape.

The tall man swiftly closed the gap between himself and the young vampire. His tall body towered over Seras', hiding her small frame as he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders. Now she was closed in. She couldn't run even if she wanted to.

With the darkness that they were in, she still couldn't see his face. Her heart raced violently, threatening to burst out of her chest. She felt terror coursing through her body, but she couldn't turn her eyes away from him. Once again, her curiosity outweighed her fear; she wanted to know who he was and what he wanted from her.

As if reading her mind, the tall man moved slowly closer to her. Seras closed her eyes; unsure of what he would do, fearing the worst. But it had caught her completely off-guard, when she felt something warm and soft on her mouth. Her eyes shot open to see warm lips being pressed on hers. She wasn't expecting that. Neither was she expecting the reaction that her body had towards the soft kiss. She was first struck by a dizzying feeling in her head, followed by a burning feeling radiating from deep inside her belly. And then a feeling of euphoria seeped into her very bones, making her crave his touch and ignite in desire.

It didn't take long for her to close her eyes again and finally relax into the kiss. After a few moments, the figure suddenly pulled back. Seras groaned softly in disappointment. Her eyes opened to look at the tall man; any another time, she probably would have tried to push him away to escape. But somehow, she felt a desire to with him, to feel his touch, to kiss his lips, to taste his blood.

The figure stood back as if he was asking for permission to kiss her again, by which she gave him a small smile as a response.

But a flash of sudden and overwhelming desire came over her, causing her to grab the man's collar, and pull him in for another kiss. She could sense his amusement for her impatience. The kiss grew from sweet to passionate in less than a minute. Both of them explored the other's mouth intimately, only wanting more of a taste. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling the tall man closer to her to feel his heat. Her longing for him shot up farther as she felt his strong arms wrapping around her waist. Amazing, it was.

Seras' was completely enthralled in ecstasy from just the kiss; she had to wonder, if kissing was this exciting, imagine how the passion of sex would feel. That small burn turned into a great fire that spread from her belly to between her legs. She had never been so aroused; she was beginning to see stars.

Totally engrossed in the kiss, Seras was unaware that her vampire fangs were elongating until she tasted the distinct taste of blood in her mouth. The blood was sweet to her; but she feared that she may have hurt the man. She pulled back suddenly, hoping that she didn't hurt him. Her eyes caught sight of a blood drop streaming down the corner of his mouth.

Seras' heart almost stopped; she squeezed her lips to together in embarrassment. She was so ashamed that she may have hurt him and feared that her new lover would discover that she wasn't human by the fangs in her mouth. Tears flowed from her eyes; even at her age, she knew that she should have been careful. But suddenly her fear quickly turned into shock, when she saw a pair of long vampire fangs inside the man's mouth; ones' even longer than hers.

Seras' eyes widened when she saw a giant red eye open in the middle of the man's face. _He was a vampire_. Seras screamed loudly as he tore the collar off of her dress, bending her backwards so that she couldn't escape. Seras tried her best to wiggle out of his grip, but he held her too tight. She watched, in panic, as his mouth open wider than humanly possible in front of her face and he saw rows of sharp teeth ready to tear into her flesh.

She continued to struggle; trying to scratch and bite her way out. In her anger, she growled out, "_Let me go! Get your hands off me!_" The tall man shifted his stance and his grip on her; he then contorted her body to pull her hands far behind her, bending her body backwards to bring her large breasts to his face.

In her desperation, she cried for help. "_Someone, help me. Get this bastard off of me! Someone, please HELP!_" But the guests were about their business; not even turning their heads to look at the poor girl.

Seras was afraid, no one would save her. In her quiet terror, she called for the one she really wanted. "_Master…Alucard_." She shut her eyes as she felt the tall vampire's cold breath near her bosom and she knew that death was to come. And then…

Suddenly, Seras jolted out of her sleep. She grabbed her chest to feel for any bites that could have been there. She sighed in relief to see that there was nothing; no bite, no blood, just smooth flesh. She sat up and stretched, with her vampiric sight, she saw that she was still wore her travel clothes. She looked around and then remembered that the bed she laid in had black-out canopy curtains. The dark canopy curtains were very useful for a vampire; the safety of a coffin, with the comfort of a bed.

Despite trying to forget the dream, Seras' mind couldn't stop going back to that dark figure, _that vampire_.

That huge red eye that appeared right in front of his man's face; it was quite startling. It wasn't something that she would want to see again. Then, her mind drifted back to that kiss; the one she shared with the tall vampire. It had been while since she had been kissed by a man.

Not since-Captain Bernadotte…

Seras pulled one knee in to rest her head on. That aroused feeling from the kiss was still flowing through her body. That particular part, she didn't want to stop.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She quickly calmed herself and yelled out towards the door, "_Come in_," and the door opened.

"_Milady_," it was Gio. "_His majesty has requested for your presence at his meeting with the noblemen. He's ordered that you dress nicely_."

Seras turned and pulled the lever that would open the bed curtains. Upon opening, the younger male vampire could be seen standing at attention, with a timid look on his face. Seras smiled at him as she gracefully stood up from the bed.

"_Thank you Gio. I'll be down in fifteen minutes. You can go now._" Gio's face turned quickly with fear, "_But_ _Milady, I am to escort you to the grand __room, by his majesty's order_." Seras could see the boy was afraid. But he was adamant, he took his orders seriously. Like a good soldier.

"_Alright Gio," _she spoke smoothly. "_I'll be out in ten minutes. Wait for me outside._" And with that, she noticed that his expression became a little calmer.

Meanwhile…

In the grand room, six Romanian noblemen gathered around a large and long table, with the Vampire King sitting at the head. He sat quietly as he watched the nobles talk among themselves. By his vampire senses, he could feel the emotional tension in the atmosphere; apprehension, doubt, jealousy and of course, arrogance. After even five hundred years, the aristocracy is just as distorted as it was before; however, Alucard seemed very amused.

The grand room's doors opened to allow Seras to enter and with her entrance, Gio elegantly announced her as _Lady Seras Victoria_. The nobles were kind enough to stand in the presence of a woman; and so did Alucard, much to Seras' surprise. As she walked towards the table, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander around to take in the magnificence of the room. It was a grand room; it was massive and-despite being ancient, very colorful. The room lit brilliantly with the giant chandelier that hung high in the skyscraper ceilings. It was as bright as the morning. Finally Seras turned to the chair that was assigned to her. A beautiful throne albeit dwarfed by the size of the King's was situated at his right hand.

Alucard's eyes turned to Seras as she approached him; that familiar, mischievous grin appeared on his face as he watched her come closer. He had asked her to dress nicely and she didn't disappoint. She wore an elegant black dress, embroidered with white vine-like designs on the sleeves and along the neckline. The dress did everything to accentuate her buxom figure, much to Alucard's pleasure. In every step, the younger vampire walked with poise and grace, similar to a jungle cat on the prowl. She didn't disappoint.

Remembering her manners, the younger vampire bowed respectfully to her majesty. However, with her back to the nobles, they weren't able to see the playful grin that Seras flashed to her master. Alucard's eyes turned back to the noblemen; he didn't approve of the lecherous looks that they were giving to his progeny.

He spoke out to them calmly, "_Gentlemen_," their eyes simultaneously turned back to their lord.

"_Let us begin_."


	4. Chapter 4 All New To Her

The meeting with the noblemen was going quite well; one-by-one, they each gave the King a thorough update on current state affairs. Luckily, in the present-day, Alucard wouldn't have the responsibilities as his father did when he was King. To the country, human politics demoted the royals' power to nothing more than figureheads.

But in the vampire community, royals have always remained in power. The undead remained loyal to the monarchy, and in return, their safety and anonymity stayed intact.

Why should anything change?

As the meeting went on, Seras' eyes wondered over the noblemen as they sat side by side, three on each side of the table. From her seat, she saw that they sat with proud and flawless posture, dressed and tailored in expensive suits; the personification of aristocracy. She then noticed that each of them had their own sigils, situated on their coats, right above their hearts. One by one, she distinguished them by their name and the sigil.

The first nobleman sat directly on the King's left side; Count Gregorio Illyia Dele' Roşu, with the sigil of the Ox on a field of green. Even seated, he was very tall and muscular, topped with a head full of gray and black hair. His mustache and beard were trimmed nicely, fashioned in a very face-forming manner, and it gave him a very debonair look. As a human, he could easily be mistaken to be in his late thirties; but his wrinkled brow and his stern eyes expressed an age beyond a human's lifespan.

Seras' eyes then turned to the second nobleman; Viscount Nicolaus de Chakvekeuz. On his dark-grey suit was the sigil of the Stag, on a field of gold. A much older gentleman, with soft features and a long white beard, Seras envisioned that as a human, he must've been very handsome. He was also tall and very lean; and his skin was flawless tanned. But oddly, the Viscount strangely resembled the art forms and paintings of Saint Nicholas, better known as Father Christmas to the orphans in England. _Quite odd, indeed._

Next, was the Grand Duke Joannes De Machouiensis. And on his navy-blue suit, was the sigil of the Bear, standing on an ocean of grey. Stocky, pale, and balding with his red hair, the Duke sat lazily in his seat; an annoyed look on his face, he listened to the rest of his colleagues as they spoke on their "pressing matters". Seras could guess that he was very boorish, and very spoiled, especially seeing as he had sent for the same maid to refill his wine glass for the fifth time. Despite having a wedding ring on, he found no shame to swiftly reaching his hand underneath the maid's skirt as she poured his drink.

But then again-even aristocrats can be improper.

The female vampire's eyes quickly shot over to the other side of the table. The nobleman sitting farthest away from her was the Baron Petrior Róka-Szürke, wearing a dark green suit with the sigil of the silver Fox, on a garden of red and orange. A slender and handsome man, by his looks, he could very well be the same age as Seras, **biologically**. But as a member of the Order, he had to be much old; centuries-old. A full head of dark-blond hair and small goatee, with grayish-green eyes, he was a picture of a male beauty. Seras was very intrigued by this nobleman and not in a very ladylike way, either. Already her mind was imagining some very sinful and shameless actions that could partake between the two of them. _Oh, how sinful and oh, how shameless_. The way the baron's eyes averted to hers, she could sense that he was "fascinated" about her as well.

Suddenly, a harsh pain struck Seras in the back of her head; it was so painful that she had to shift her posture in order to alleviate the stress on her neck. She was puzzled by this sudden occurrence; the only time she had ever felt that was when Alucard would penetrate her mind. Her eyes quickly turned to Alucard; she thought maybe he was chastising her for fantasizing about one of his nobles. But as she noticed that his attention was focus on his guests and not her, her eyes turned back towards the six nobles. Could it be possible for one of them to break through her mental barriers?

Seras was even more puzzled; if it wasn't Alucard who sent the shock, who did?

She quickly looked at the fifth nobleman, Duke Erik Paulus Byssoneus. On a grey suit, he wore the sigil of the white Wolf, on a field of red. Viscount Byssoneus was not a handsome man; but what he lacked in beauty, he made up for in brute strength. Even under his tight suit, his muscles bulged; his arms themselves were wide and long. His broad shoulders attached to a long strong neck and long face. On top of his head was a mess of black curls, which tipped over into sideburns and finally bled into a full beard. His focused eyes and sharp posture embodied his awesome might. But although he had this vigor, he was very soft-spoken when he did speak and he seemed very passive. His conflicting manner reminded Seras of the story that her father told many times as a child, called the **Quiet Giant**; it was a story that she had cherished for so long in her childhood. Now she fleetingly wondered if the Duke could be that same giant.

The last nobleman was the Viscount Stefanus ze Lazrerek; who, on a dark red suit, wore the sigil of the Raven on the open blue sky. A lean and brooding man; out of all of the nobles, he looked the most ominous. He had a long ponytail of deep red hair, which matched perfectly with the color of his eyes. His skin was very pale and seemed to be thin and drawn back, like a corpse. To Seras, Viscount Lazrerek seemed less like a noble, and more like a condemned madman, a killer than only existed in nightmares. His eyes seemed more focused on his wine glass, rather than his fellow noblemen or his King; also, he was the last to speak. But when he did, his voice had a deeper, but smoother tone to it. His voice could even charm a snake; adding more to his charismatic quality.

All of them were vampires and most importantly, all of them were deeply loyal to Alucard. However in this day and age, monarchies and aristocracies proved little use to the modern-day economy. But surprisingly, by the information exchanged between the men, each of the nobles were heavily invested into multiple companies and corporations that had part of the country's and the regions' economic infrastructure.

Count Dele'Roşu in Agriculture; Viscount Chakvekeuz in Ecological-economics; Grand Duke Machouiensis handled Tourism; Baron Róka-Szürke in social economics; Duke Byssoneus invested in Engineering and Trade; and Viscount Lazrerek in Telecommunications.

With the nobles controlling the companies and Alucard controlling them; sequentially, Alucard was in control of the country's economy. _Brilliant_.

It was remarkable how the vampires had infiltrated their way into society so well that even the Hellsing organization didn't even suspect that they could be hiding in plain-sight. Seras was amazed by the genius of it all.

"_Did you think that vampires were mere ignorant and unintelligent creatures?_" Seras' eyes quickly turned to Alucard as he continued to speak with the nobles and talked with her telepathically. In her mind, she responded, "_I'm just amazed at how vampires could merge into human society so easily, without anyone suspecting a thing_."

Feeling that she was looking at him for too long, her eyes turned towards the nobles; maintain a graceful posture and composure. "_You have much to learn, Police girl_. _This is not a new practice. For centuries, vampires have lived among humans and have gone unseen. Why should our presence in the country's economic infrastructure be any surprising to you?_"

Seras nodded slightly in agreement, there was much for her to learn; real vampires were masters of disguise. It wasn't very easy for a human to spot a vampire. In fact, the only people that have been able to distinguish vampire from human were the Hellsing family.

Seras' turned her head to look at Alucard; although he didn't turn his head, his eyes moved to look at hers. He could see a hint of worry in her eyes, "_Master, what would happen if the humans should find out? Or worst, the Hellsing organization? They come to destroy you, destroy the nobles. They'll destroy all of the vampires. What if-_"

"_Integra is dead; without her, the organization is less than second-rate. If they should come, seeking to destroy us, I'll lay waste to them. As easily as I did with the creatures, that they forced me to kill._" He didn't yell; this time when he spoke, he didn't yell. But he spoke in such a sinister tone that sent shivers up the female vampire's spine.

But he was right, with Sir Integra gone; Hellsing wouldn't be as efficient as it once was, during her reign.

The meeting was now adjourned; the nobles had finished updating Alucard on the new affairs of state. In conclusion, Alucard raised his glass of blood to the nobles and they toasted to the new dawn of the vampires. In response, the noblemen shouted out in Romanian, "_**Hail to King Dracula!**_" and drink their glasses dry.

An hour after the nobles left, Seras thought she would wander through the castle halls; wondering what she would find. The servants were sleeping and Alucard was busy with work. So Seras practically had the castle to herself. Through her travelling on the first floor, she found the library and the study; walking further down the hall, she came across two large doors bolted shut. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity that there would be a locked door in a castle full of vampires. So to satisfy her curious nature, she decided to go in. If she wanted to, she could've easily had broken down the doors, but there was no sense in destroy royal property. She placed one hand on the door, closed her eyes to concentrate and slowly phased her upper-half through the door. It didn't take long for the rest of her to follow.

There were no lights in the room; only the light that there was, was from the half-moon shining through the ceiling-tall windows. With her vampiric eye-sight, Seras could easily see the outline of the entire room. And judging by the chandelier that hung in the middle of the ceiling, she could see that this was a ball-room. It was huge. Even the way the moonlight flooded into the room, it was absolutely breath-taking. Seras walked further into the room, marveling at its beauty, from the roman-inspired paintings on the walls to the shining marble floor.

Seras made her way towards the door that led to the balcony; she, so badly, want to see the sky. Carefully opening the door, the female vampire's mouth dropped when her eyes caught sight of the spectacular view as she entered onto the balcony.

Half perched on the side of a cliff, the castle balconies opened to the sight of a huge waterfall on the other side of a wide canyon. Below was a flowing river, travelling out as far as the eye could see; most likely to the sea. On the other side of the canyon, above the waterfall, was a vast forest. It was lush with trees of different colors, spanning out towards the mountains; that Seras could see easily from a distance. Like an exquisite painting, the beauty of this landscape could only derive from imagination; and quite frankly, it looked like God has quite bit of imagination.

Seras stood there, mouth agape, marveling at the unbelievable beauty surrounding Castle Calea de Iadul. It was remarkable.

Suddenly, a shiver went up Seras' spine when she felt the presence of another vampire behind her. She quickly turned around, running head-first into Alucard's chest. Initially shocked, but her fear subsided at the sight of Alucard's familiar smile. She quickly took a step back from him, feeling that she was standing too close to him.

"_Enjoying the view, Police girl?_" He spoke aloud this time. Seras turned around to look again at the remarkable view. An ear-splitting smile formed on her mouth as she gaze upon the sight, "_Oh my God, Master; I've never seen anything so beautiful. It's like a dream._" Seras walked over to the stone railing to look over the side to glance at the river below. Her eyes followed the currents as the water flowed rapidly down its path. She leaned over the railing even more when she caught sight of a stag, getting a drink from the river. Seras thought it was wonderful it would be to touch the beauty.

Suddenly she jumped at the feeling of a hand on her back. She pulled herself back over the railing to see her Master standing so close to her. Her eyes darted to look into his eyes; she wasn't expecting him to do that. Here, her master, stood close that her chest was barely touching his stomach and he was only getting closer.

Seras noticed that his face was coming closer to hers, and her suspicions were confirmed when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her up closer towards his face. But as close as they were, he still wasn't kissing her. It was like he was waiting for her to accept; which was not like him, at all. Although it was an awkward position, Seras couldn't find it in her heart to pull away. For an odd reason, she felt so protected in his arms, she felt content; like in his arms was where she belonged. Her eyes of blue locked in with his eyes of red; she didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. His eyes told her.

He wanted to be with her, to hold her, to touch her; to kiss her.

Then without thinking, Seras pushed her lips into his. The force of the kiss bumped her sharp fang into the inside of her lip, cutting it. Blood leaked out from her mouth, staining Alucard's lips. The mere taste of it invoked a feral growl from his throat and caused his grip on her waist to tighten. Feeling embarrassed by her brash action, she pulled back, hoping that Alucard wouldn't mock her for kissing him. But when she tried to step away from him, Alucard's grip on her waist tightened, as if, he didn't want her to leave. Her eyes frantically searched his, trying to see this was some form of trickery or a prank that he was playing. Seras could feel blood streaming down her chin. She felt so stupid.

But it caught by surprise when Alucard suddenly put his hand under her chin and pulled her lips back to his. This time the kiss was soft and sweet, instead of rushed and passionate. With his tongue, Alucard slowly coaxed Seras to open her mouth more for him to deepen the kiss. The mingling of her blood and their mixed saliva, sent waves of ecstasy through her body, making moisture to pool between her legs. The kiss then became rushed as the younger vampire wrapped her arms tightly around her master's neck, pulling him closer, wanting to feel all of him.

All of sudden, Seras felt very light-headed. She had never felt anything like this before, even the kiss from her dream wasn't as passionate as this one. Even when she kissed Captain Bernadotte, she didn't really feel anything physically, but to kiss her master, Seras was feeling a range of emotions that she never thought she would.

The passion of the kiss ignited sparks of desire and need inside of her. She didn't bother to open her eyes when she felt Alucard shifted his grip on her; pulling her further up to wrap her legs around his waist. She didn't bother to open her eyes when she felt something hard rubbing up her core; in fact, it made the desire stronger. But when she did feel the cool night breeze, she realized that he had teleported them back inside the castle.

They were in her room.

Alucard broke their kiss to lay Seras on her bed. He then knelt down to pull her boots off one after the other. Next, his hands went to her pant's button; he pushed her upper body down to the bed, so he could undress her comfortably. He pulled off only her pants, leaving her small black lace panties on. Seras blushed when she heard the elder vampire chuckle lightly; biting her lip firmly, she asked shyly in his mind, "_What is it, Master?_"

His eyes turned to look at hers; he gave her a sweet smile as he spoke, "_I'm only amazed at the beauty of my Police girl._" Leaning his head farther between Seras' legs, Alucard breathed in the female's scent; a shockwave of fierce desire swept through his body. Seras jolted off the bed, she felt that same shockwave pass through her mind at the same time.

He pushed her back down onto the bed and proceeded to rip the lace underwear off of her body; leaving her naked from the waist down. Alucard looked towards and noticed that her eyes turned red; she looked just as menacing as he did. Knowing that she was still a virgin, he quickly decided that kind of pleasure would be premature. So he chose a different way.

Leaning forward again, Alucard moved his face further down to Seras' womanhood. Her eyes widened as she saw Alucard's face disappear between her legs. Then the frenzy starts; Seras feels Alucard's massive tongue lick her clit again and again and again. After the first initial shock, Seras' gasping turned from surprised to sexy. Alucard smiled when he heard a strangled cry. He grabbed her hips as they bucked as he kept licking, making moist with each lick. Seras fisted the sheets, trying not to buck off the bed. She could feel a big swell of sensations coming hard and fast, like a tidal wave. She was seconds away from her first orgasm, when Alucard pulled back.

Seras nearly jumped off the bed, when she felt him stop. Snarling, she grabbed Alucard's hair and pushed him back down to finish what he started. In her mind, she could hear him say, "_A little impatient, aren't we, Police-girl?_" Listening on her mind, Alucard grinned to hear that she wasn't even capable of coherent thought.

His tongue went deep into her core, elongating to touch the barrier that was her virginity. Pressing on it, he thought that he should give her a sample of what was to come. Over and over, his tongue delved deep into her; Seras' hip started to buck as she felt that wave of sensations coming back. Whimpers and moans rolled out of Seras like a music box. Alucard's grips on her hips tightened as he pressed them against the mattress as he continued to devour her. The elder vampire wanted this woman's body more than he'd ever wanted anything. He couldn't deny it.

Feeling her virgin barrier was like finding a treasure trove. He would be the first and only man to have her this way; he would make sure of that. Seras was second away from her orgasm when she heard Alucard's voice again in her mind, "_What do you want, Police girl?_" The tidal wave almost upon her; it was coming in strong. There was no time for questions.

To get him to finish, she quickly nodded so that he could continue. And as the tidal wave was at its peak, he stopped again.

"_Seras!_" Alucard shouted to get her attention.

Seras screamed between her teeth in fury; that was the second time that he had denied her orgasm. She was ready to kick him across the room. Her eyes locked with his, seeing the deep passion and desire that he was giving her. He asked her what she wanted; this was completely unlike him, but there must have been a reason to why he had done this. Seras stopped her growling to calmly speak, "_Master…Alucard…please finish me off." _Seras bucked his hips towards his face for effect. And it worked.

He quickly went to work, and in less than ten seconds, the orgasm that he had denied came crashing down like a meteor. Seras screamed loudly at her climax, moaning as the wave of ecstasy passed and her body went limp. She had read about the passionate sex that happened in romance novels, but she didn't expect it to feel like that.

She didn't even see Alucard stand up and wave his hand over her face. "_Sleep_," he said, and she fell quickly into a death-sleep. The elder vampire leaned over and kissed Seras' lips softly and then pulled the cover over her body.

As he opened the door to leave, he quickly glanced at the younger vampire's sleeping form; smiling a very mischievous smile, he exited the room.

Deep in Seras' dream, she could hear a sinister voice breaking into the silence saying,

"_You're mine, now_."


	5. Chapter 5 Time to Celebrate

As vivid as reality, the young vampire felt the hands of her master exploring all over her body. Caressing, pinching, and squeezing the sensitive parts of her body shot surges of lust and hunger through her like lightning bolts.

But although the urge to touch him, she found that she couldn't move because her hands and feet held to the bed; but it wasn't hands that held her down-it wasn't hands. More like vines or rope, but not quite. Her eyes were closed but her skin felt like she was on fire, as she struggled and writhed under the weight of a man's body on top of hers….no-her master's body.

She could feel him; she didn't have to see him to feel him. And the attentions his hands gave to her body threatened to bring out the dark demon inside of her. She arched her back off the bed as she felt his fangs pierce her skin, drawing out blood.

She gasped when she felt a strong hand firmly grab her neck; her eyes remained closed as he pulled her in so close that she could feel his icy breath on her lips. She fisted the sheets, bracing herself for what was to come next. Instead, a tingle hit the back of her neck as he whispered wickedly,

"_You're mine now…_"

Seras jolted out of her sleep just in time to escape the jaws of death. Vampiric vision frantically scanned through the darkness of her room, confirming and reassuring reality; she was alone. Sitting up too quickly, caused a debilitating fit of dizziness in her vision. Waking up with a headache is one thing to deal with. However waking up with a case of vertigo wasn't exactly the start of a good night. Leaning over the side of the bed, she grabbed her clock to check the time; that was when she realized that she had been asleep for a day and a half. The young vampire became very confused: what happened that caused her to sleep for so long?

Almost immediately, scenes of the night before came flooding back to her mind. She remembered her master's lips on hers, his mouth on her, licking and teasing; giving her so much pleasure. The very thought made her blush a dark red. What Alucard did last night left her in a state of excitement. Finally, she realized that her shoes and pants were gone.

_That's right. He took them off of me when we were…_

Seras felt that same shiver go up spine as she played the scenario over again. Until her supernatural hearing picked up the faint sound of music being played outside her door. Like a snake entranced by a snake charmer, the young vampire rose from her bed in search of the mysterious music.

Opening the door quietly, she poked her head out of the door, checking to see if any of her servants, or Gio, was outside. She found it odd that her maids were nowhere to be seen. Her attentions then turned back to the sound of the music. Stepping out of her room, she noticed that the music became louder as she walked towards the stairs.

The music was coming from downstairs. Seras' curiosity spiked; she wanted to know who was playing that music. Quickly and quietly running down the stairs, the moment her feet touched the ground floor, the music's volume increased tenfold.

Her heightened hearing located the music coming from the west wing of the castle. Passing the library and the study, she found herself, again, in front of the two large doors.

_The music was coming from inside. _

Without thinking, she swiftly pushed the doors open; not at all surprised that they weren't locked this time. Her eyes frantically searched for the music, as it echoed throughout the giant ballroom.

"_Master!_" Her heart raced as she feasted her eyes on the sight of her master, Alucard. There he stood before an octet of musicians, whose melodious music flooded Seras' eyes and enraptured her mind. He didn't turn to look at her or even acknowledge her presence. Seras gasped when she saw her master's body swayed in time to the music; his hands waving wildly like he was conducting the musicians. By the soft light of the giant chandelier above, the young vampire noticed her master's changed clothes.

He no longer wore his formal black suit; this time, he was dressed in a dark red linen coat lined with a black ruffled collared shirt, tucked in matching pants which fitted perfectly over his black riding boots. On a belt, strapped to his right side, was a long sword in its sheath, which Alucard had his hand placed on its hilt. Seras also noticed that Alucard's hair was much longer in its usual style, and a little more scruffy-looking, to say the least. But along with his regal features, his attire suited him perfectly.

Awestricken by his outfit, Seras didn't realize that she was not only staring, she was salivating over her master's graceful form.

_Well, police girl, what do you think? _Suddenly his voice in her mind snapped her back to reality. He must've been referring to his attire. Her cheeks blushed red trying to maintain a calm composure; despite what had happened between them the previous night in her bedroom. Seras quickly cleared her throat, trying to think of a casual response to her master's question.

What was she going to say? _Sexy?_ _Gorgeous? Mouth-watering_? All of the above?

_God!… As if she could handle being attracted to him, as it is. _

_All of those answers would have sufficed; honesty is very good quality to have, for a vampire._ Seras' eyes widened in surprise; she bowed her head in embarrassment when she suddenly remembered that Alucard could still read her mind. With an amused chuckle, the Elder vampire then turned his eyes to his young progeny. He had a look of pride on his face; she had grown so much in the thirty years that he'd been gone. Even now he could feel the power of his blood in her getting stronger with passing day. Nevertheless, there were some things that, even a well-versed human like Integra Hellsing, couldn't teach a vampire. And although Seras was well-trained in her powers, she still had much to learn.

But for now, there was always time for that later.

Alucard turned his attentions to the octet, catching the eye of the lead violinist, ordering him to change the music. On the cue of the violinist, the group began playing Sir Elgar's _**Elegy for string orchestra and harp, Op. 58**_. Quickly Alucard made his way to Seras; wrapping his arms around her waist, he could feel the slight jump in her body when her body came into close contact with his. Instinctually, she returned the gesture by placing her hands in the formal dance positions. Unafraid, Seras pressed her body in closer to Alucard's; an opportunity to dance with her master was more than a reward.

As the music flowed through, the two vampires danced slowly and gracefully with each other. Alucard was very pleased that Seras was very light on her feet; formal dancing is a necessary conduct as a royal, even for a vampire. In this position, the young vampire could admire her master as he led them to the tempo of the music. Seras couldn't help herself gazing into the deep red eyes of her master. Alucard. Such a man-a King should have a queen to rule by his side. Immediately, that very thought caused Seras to grimace slightly; knowing that inevitably, she would have to play second to whomever Alucard chose to be his bride.

"_It's true_. _The time will come when I must wed._" Alucard spoke mentally; at the same time, he stayed in step to the music. The young vampire looked down to her feet so Alucard wouldn't see the gloom in her eyes. "_Of course, it will be on my terms, Police girl._" Seras gave a slight smile to that; she knew that, even when it came to duty, her master would have his choice by some way or another. But that still didn't change the fact that her master would likely have to choose a vampire of noble blood to be his consort. Seras bit her lip in frustration; just thinking about Alucard with another woman fueled anger in her heart. The thought of a vampire woman whom would share his love and his affection-and _**his bed**_…

A harsh grunt snapped Seras out of her enraged state. Her eyes widened in shock when she noticed blood on the hand that was on Alucard's shoulder. Fear flooded over her the moment she realized that her claws had torn right through Alucard's shoulder, nearly breaking the bone. She must've unconsciously tightened her grip while she was contemplating over her master's eventual marriage.

Worried of his reaction, Seras stopped dancing and backed away from Alucard slowly, as she watched the blood stain spread down his coat. Mentally and aloud, she begged for forgiveness in whispers; fearing the worst, Seras closed her eyes, waiting to see how the Elder vampire would react. It wasn't like her to act out violently to a mere thought; much less, hurt her master. Hopefully, he wouldn't bite her and drain her of her blood to the point of death.

Surprisingly the young blonde vampire's jumped slightly when she felt strong arms wrapped her waist and spun her around joyously. Alucard's wicked chuckle echoed throughout the room, nearly shrouding the music. Seras' eyes popped open to see her master's bright smiling face. She furrowed her brow in shock and curiosity. In a split second, he absorbed the blood on his coat back into his body, allowing the gaping wound to close.

"_Just like new_," Alucard whispered sinisterly, looking at his once-injured shoulder. The Elder vampire gave out a hearty chuckle; the sound sent a chill up Seras' spine. When she opened her mouth to apologize, her master said, "_I never figured you to be the jealous-type, Police girl." _Seras was very puzzled by her master's words.

Did this mean he wasn't angry at her for injuring him?

"_A vampire as young as you couldn't hurt me even if you tried_." Seras pouted slightly; a little insulted by her master's lack of confidence in her. Then a strong hand took hold of her chin, pulling her head up to look into his eyes. His smile was enough to soothe her torn pride and put a sweet smile on her face in response. "_But then again," _Alucard spoke gently in the young vampire's mind as he tenderly ran his fingers through her hair, "_you're not like most vampires_."

Staring into the eyes of the ancient vampire, Seras found herself lost in the dark red orbs that stared back at her. It could've been his power or his blood, or his sheer handsomeness that drew her to crave a kiss from his lips. Inch by inch, she moved closer to her master, feeling the surge of power from his body.

"_Now is not the time for matters of pleasure."_ He interrupted the mood suddenly, pulling her away from him. Seras looked in bewilderment as Alucard quickly walked and stood in right front of the octet. And with a wave of his hands, the Ensemble quickly changed to a moderate version of Bach's _**Hungarian Dance No.1**_. Alucard turned to face Seras again and with a wild look on his face, said "_NOW IS A TIME TO CELEBRATE!_"

In an instant, the ballroom became packed with people. The sound of chatter and music mixed into the atmosphere, as well as the sight of cigar smoking and wine drinking. All of the guests were dressed elegantly in long colorful gowns and expensive tailored suits; the fashion was same as Alucard. There was dancing and mingling; within six feet of walking, a variety of humorous and dull conversations could be heard. Servants slithered their way through the masses carrying their trays back and forth, being careful not to bump into anyone. The octet of musicians played bombastically, filling the room with beautiful music as the guests danced in step.

At the head of the ballroom, King Vladislaus sat upon his tall throne overlooking the massive crowd as they enjoyed the festivities. After hours upon hours of greeting and socializing with the vampire citizens and reacquainting with his fellow noblemen, the Vampire King grew tired and went to rest on his throne.

With his chin lazily in his hand, his red eyes scanned slowly the room watching over the multitude; growing increasingly bored with their practiced etiquette, their predictable habits, and their uninteresting conversations. His supernatural hearing, at times proved to be a curse, as the incessant sound of boring banter rang through his ears. Fortunately among the mass celebration, the King noticed Seras Victoria engaged in a delight chat with the wife of Grand Duke De Machouiensis.

However the King focused his ears on his Childe; her witty conversation with the Baroness, her proper English posture, the elegant dress she wore that accentuated her well-endowed features, caught his eye. Yes indeed, she was a delightful sight; perhaps the only thing of interest in the room.

Suddenly, his focus faltered when the loud sound of tray clattering on the floor, pulled his eyesight to a corner wall near the door. In the distance, he saw Seras' manservant Gio, who had clumsily dropped an empty tray after tripping over the dress train of one of the guests. The King rolled his eyes in annoyance at the younger boy vampire; Seras had much more grace and balance than Gio did; and she was much younger than him.

"_Youth is wasted on the young_." The King thought callously as he watched the younger male vampire stumble again on his way to the kitchen. He was about to turn his attention back to his progeny, when the sight of red hair flooded his vision. Looking further down, he quickly recognized the figure and flashed that usual smile.

"_May I have permission to join the King?_" Lady Quinetta Solsia, Baroness Róka-Szürke bowed courteously to the King; doing so in a way to make sure that he would notice her cleavage in her dress. The Elder vampire gestured to his hand servants to bring a chair for the noblewoman. "_You may join me, Baroness_." A wicked yet sensuous smile curved upon the woman as she sat down next to the King.

Seras Victoria was enjoying herself in the company of Duchess Dorothea De Machouiensis. They had just finished discussing their opinions on latest fashion styles; Seras was fortunate to have found someone with similar interests than hers. It turns that the Duchess is the Grand Duke's second wife and she is partners with her husband in their tourism investing. In tourism, while the Grand Duke handled the restaurants and casinos business, the Duchesse handled the retail and buyer's markets. Although she was a vampire, the Duchess was very childlike, not only in appearance, but in her manner of speaking and character. With medium length dark brown hair, gray eyes and healthy looking skin, the Duchess was a picture of youth. It was a surprise how she could be married to a cad, like the Grand Duke; but Seras knew not to pry in other people's business.

The two female vampires continued with their conversation, until Seras became distracted at seeing her master talking to a red headed woman. Even at the distance she was at, the young vampire could see the woman falling all over her master. With every gesture, every movement she was practically throwing her chest in his face.

Seras' eyebrows furrowed in displeasure; that same anger that she had previously about Alucard marrying another woman, came right back to the front of her mind. She would've liked nothing more than to give them both a piece of her mind. But, common sense swiftly soothed her anger, as the young vampire suddenly felt silly for acting so possessive over her master. Her master was a five centuries-old vampire, if anything, he considered himself above fraternizing with a silly vampire floozy. And besides, it wasn't as if she was jealous of the attention he was giving the red-head.

Suddenly, all reason fled out of Seras' head, when she saw the woman get on her knees in front of Alucard, placing her hands on his lap. The young vampire's eyes then, turned a bright red, causing Duchess De Machouiensis to gasp in surprise at the sudden change. Without taking her eyes off of her master and the red-head, Seras excused herself from the Duchess and made her way to the throne.

She clenched her fist so tightly; she could've broken through solid rock with one swing. As a wraith, she slinked her way through the crowd, approaching the throne. With every step, she thought about what had happened between her and Alucard the night before; was he toying with her? Was he just trying to have sex with her? Did that night mean anything? What about the kiss?

When she finally cleared the crowd, she stood in front of the King's throne. With watery and angry eyes, Seras just looked in disdain at the red-head kneeling before Alucard. The King turned his attention from the red-headed woman to his Childe. His eyes focused on her as she noticed the look of disgust and fury in his progeny's face. The red-head turned around but didn't try to look Seras in the eyes; probably out of shame, or out of embarrassment. Seras noticed that Alucard's expression changed slightly, from amused to concerned as he looked at her.

The loud music and festivities were still commencing; so no one was even aware of the awkward scenario taking place at the throne, or of the masked gunman standing by the doors, with a Blaser R93 tactical rifle aimed right for the King's heart.

All of a sudden, the sound of a single gunshot rang out of the crowd, causing the celebration to abruptly stop.


	6. Chapter 6 Out for Blood

In the blink of an eye, an uncountable amount of incalculable events can occur. In such event mankind's search for knowledge becomes virtually unreachable. Events like these, not only destroy the answers, but bring bigger questions.

The sounds of celebration and joyous music came to a startling halt at the resonant sound of a single gunshot. The crowd collectively gasped at the sudden blast, instinctively ducking of the way to stay clear of harm. Next was the sound of screaming women, pulling the crowds' attention towards the throne. Finally, a tidal wave of panicked clamor rang out at the gruesome scene that lay before them.

The smell of blood cleared Seras' vision from its haze of the screams; in the commotion, she quickly tried to make sense of what was happening. Her eyes focused on the sight which pulled a sudden scream from her throat, and forced her knees to buckle.

King Vladislaus-no-her master…Alucard was motionless in a pool of his own blood; with a gaping bullet wound in his forehead.

Once again, the young vampire found herself lost, staring into the eyes of her sire as his body lay on the unforgiving floor.

Seras didn't care to look at the red-headed woman; the one who was previously kneeling before the King. The second Alucard's body hit the floor, the red-headed bitch scrambled to her feet. Seeing her master lying dead in a pool of blood, Seras' heart pleaded to go to him; however her undead body refused to move. The human fracture of her mind wailed in blood-curdling agony at the loss; though the demon that had laid dormant for years inside of her, writhed and fought, nearly bellowing for retribution.

Both side in her brain struggled for dominance, but it took all of her mental strength to keep up her calm demeanor. However, the emotions that she held dear slowly washed out from her body like footprints in sand. All of her emotions faded, except one-_Rage_….

Complete and total blinding rage.

The red-head's head snapped her neck in the blonde vampire's direction, just in time to see the white of her eyes disappear into bright red. Then her left arm became dark matter and enveloped her hand like black fire. The red headed woman's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the blonde vampire rapidly turning towards the crowd and in the blink of an eye, vanished from her sight.

Like a dark blur, Seras slinked through the crowd, heading straight for the door. Traveling so fast, her driving force violently pushed the heavy open doors out, causing them to smash into the adjacent walls. Her feet slid to an abrupt stop across the floor, hoping to catch sight of the shooter. But unfortunately her eyes found a bloodied Gio instead. Seras' eyes reverted to normal and widened in shock at the sight of the young dark-haired vampire;

"_**GIO!**_"

She cried out his name in terror; his body slumped over, while his face was bloodied and his clothes tattered. He only groaned in response to her voice. A long metal spear impaled him to the wall through his stomach, with his feet dangling a few inches off the ground. Nevertheless the boy was luckily still alive, although he must've been in great pain. She quickly ran over to him to assess the damage done to him. So far, the only other injury he suffered was a broken arm; the big issue was the spear.

"_I have to take this out_." Seras immediately took hold of the staff's end, ready to pull it out, when Gio suddenly grabbed her hand, struggling to lift his head to look at her.

"_No_..." He groaned in a harsh whisper. The dark haired vampire's body jerked sporadically in an effort to lift his head; Seras refused to listen and went to try to pull the spear out. And again, Gio pulled her hand away. Tears formed in the boy's eyes as he clenched a dark piece of bloody cloth in his hand. "_Gio, let me help you_." Seras shouted heatedly; if the spear wasn't removed, she knew that he wouldn't heal and eventually bleed out. Finally the boy vampire slowly lifted his head and forcefully gritted out, "_that way, the shooter-he went that way…_" lifting his trembling hand to point in the direction that the shooter ran. Suddenly, the Imperial guards had arrived; in front of the troop, the Captain of the Guard quickly caught sight of the two vampires.

"_You two! No one is allowed to leave the ballroom. By orders of Viscount __Chakvekeuz__, the castle is officially on lockdown." _he yelled out to them; but his attention focused right on Seras, who stared back at him with the same intensity. "_Captain, this man needs medical attention_, _and I need to find the man who shot the King."_ The tall and brooding man, with a fierce expression on his face looked down at her. "_Ma'am, you need to go back inside and stay out of the way; the situation is under control._" He spoke loudly and with authority, as if hoping to push her into submission. "_I beg to differ, but we are in complete chaos, the King is dead and the guests are in an uproar_. _And with every second that you're harassing me, this young man is bleeding to death!_"

She was making total sense, but the captain refused to move. With his hardened demeanor, he told Seras, "_For the last time, I'm ordering you: Stay out of the way."_ His disrespectful tone indicated that he didn't know who she was. Seras' eye glowed a dark red at the troop as she spoke in a sinister growl, "_Listen to me, you simpleton._ _I am Seras Victoria, blood progeny of Vladislaus Tepes, the Vampire King; in his absent, I am your commander now, and you will follow my orders, understood?."_

Upon hearing her name, the troop immediately bowed before her in respect. Seras gave a wicked smile to the Imperial Captain's eyes went wide in apparent shock as he realized that he was rudely addressing royalty. He quickly apologized for his disrespect towards her, asking for forgiveness. He also bowed and asked Seras, "_What are your orders, Commander?_"

"_First_, _I need you help this man; you'll need to remove the spear from the wall, in order to take him to the infirmary._" Seras turned to the captain, "_Then you will_ _give me four of your men, and we're going after the man who shot the King." _Her eyes then turned to the troops, "_The rest of you will set up a perimeter around the castle to protect Noblemen and the guests_," the captain quickly fell into action as the blonde vampire barked out her orders. He sent two men to stand guard in front of the ballroom, and the four men with Seras. The rest of the troop scattered to set up the perimeter in order to catch the King's shooter.

Running like a bat out of hell towards the farthest end of the west wing, the assassin desperately searched for a way out. He knew that he only had a small window of opportunity to escape. The Imperial guard wouldn't stop until they found him and execute him for assassinating the King. Now his final task was to disappear without a trace. And he had no time to lose, as he heard the heavy boot-steps of the Kings guard coming fast behind him.

Without thought, he tried every door along the corridor, but found that they were all locked. He quickened his pace to find an escape route. Finally, the assassin made his way to an opened courtyard, engulfed in heavy fog. He soon realized that he had pushed himself in a tight spot; his only means of escape was the gates that stood near the Vadalays forest. However the only way to the gates was to travel through the King's maze garden.

Seras' and the four guards ran swiftly tracking the assassin. He was fast, very fast; but with her heightened sense of smell, Seras easily followed his scent down the hall.

He was close.

The scent brought Seras to the courtyard; however she didn't see the shooter. Stopping abruptly, the blonde vampire let her instincts take over to locate the shooter. His scent lingered not too far from where they stood, but the scent's path trailed to the entrance of the King's maze.

Seras followed the scent trail into the maze, until she noticed that the Imperial guards were very hesitant about following her in. "_Is there a problem?_" She asked curiously; one of the guards replied "_That is the King's maze, Milady_." Seras scowled in frustration; she didn't have time for vague statements. "_What's your point, Lieutenant?_" when he didn't speak, another guard spoke instead. "_Milady, it is called the King's maze because only the King knows how to get in and out of it, safely."_

"_Honestly, what's so frightening about a maze?_" With fog surrounding them and the enveloping darkness, of course the maze seemed ominous. Another of the guards spoke "_Milady, there is a legend of a monster that lives in the maze; '__**De Iad câinele**__'_" Seras rolled her eyes in frustration. How these Imperial vampire guards could allow themselves to be hinder by a figment of imagination. It was so undignified. Regardless, she had to catch the man who shot Alucard; and she'd be damned if she let the fears of weak vampires slow her down.

"_Fine_," she snarled at them with a frightening glare, "_then stay here_," she turned and walked towards the maze's entrance. The one of the guards shouted to her, asking what they should do in the meantime, she stopped suddenly, without turning her head around and she angrily replied, "_If the assassin comes out on this end, I order you not to kill him. He's mine_." Then she disappeared into the mist.

The assassin sensed a shift in the air; something was coming towards him fast, something menacing. And whatever it was, it was moving fast. He quickly turned on his heels and ran in the first direction he could think of. _This blasted maze…._ The assassin thought in a panic as he tried to find his way through. Left and right he turned, continuously getting struck in a corner or running into a dead end. At this rate, it would only be a matter of time before the Imperial guards find him; if the maze's beast didn't find him first. The assassin could sense the dark presence closing in on him; he had to get out of the maze.

Seras ran as fast as she could, her supernatural speed and agility made running through the maze easier; and her heightened sense of smell guided her to her target. He was within her grasp; but suddenly the young vampire sensed a dark presence near her, close enough to make her stop running. With her supernatural vision, she scanned the area, hoping to find the presence. Strangely, the dark feeling was strong, it was practically looming over her; but somehow, the presence felt so familiar. Looking around one last time, she felt the dark presence move slowly around her, until it finally disappeared.

That was strange…Seras thought cautiously; despite feeling that dark presence, she, in no way, felt threatened. Unexpectedly, she again caught the scent of the assassin; and he was coming right at her.

Now was her chance.

As he continued running, the assassin finally came across the gates that led to the forest. He then noticed that the presence was no longer behind him; but he was distracted him enough for Seras to swing around and whip her arm up to his neck. The sheer force of the impact sent him flying back into the maze wall. Seras stood there, right front of the man who shot Alucard. Right now, she would've loved nothing more than to chew through his neck and pull out his heart with her teeth.

Suddenly, the assassin shot to his feet and lunged at Seras. Just in time, the blonde vampire spun out of the way, causing her opponent to past her. Quickly, he lunged again, trying to grab Seras' by the neck, but again she side-stepped out of his reach but not before doing a side-kick that caught the assassin off guard, making him fall in the dirt. Seras swiftly jumped and pinned him down with her foot on his back. She smiled a wicked smile as she felt him struggle to get her off of him.

She didn't count on him, suddenly on his back, grabbing her foot and violently pull her to the ground with him. He pounced on top of her, his body weight crushed hers, pinning her down. Even this close, she couldn't see his face, but by the way the body felt against hers, he was definitely a male. Pushing her leg up, she was able to bend her knee in; and with a quick shove, she kicked his body off and over her head. Then, she scrambled to her feet to move out of his reach.

The assassin turned to face the blonde vampire; this time, he pulled out a small dagger. By the way he wielded it; he intended to do a lot of damage. The assassin rushed at Seras at full speed; in the last second, he swiftly did a round kick towards Seras' head. Luckily, she blocked his leg with her right arm, counterattacked with a sharp round-kick to his ribs. With the impact, she heard bone crack; but it was only able to slow him down. Seras' quickly started to attack with quick and heavy jabs to his jaws, then she finally uppercuts him in his chin. Not giving him a chance to defend himself, she swiftly kicks him in the chest, sending him a few feet back.

Using her speed, she outmaneuvers him again, by kneeing his already broken ribs; she then grabs his arms and twists them behind his back. With him finally in her grasp, she pulls him down on his knees, so she can interrogate him.

"_Who sent you?" _She spoke harshly; she was on the verge of tearing him limb from limb. When he didn't speak, she sharply tugged his arms up, stretching them painfully. "_I'll ask you one more time, who sent you?_" Again, he remained silently. Apparently, whoever was paying him must've also paid for his silence. But whoever did must've been terribly desperate to such an amateur. "_On second thought, forget I asked. You're nothing but raggedy gun-for-hire anyway. Right now, I'll just enjoy tearing you apart and draining you dry_." The moment that Seras' jaws opened over his neck, the assassin had wrung his arm out of her grasp, and then he quickly grabbed his dagger and stabbed her in stomach. Seras' gasped at the unexpected sharp pain; she scorned herself for not paying close attention. She laughed at the audacity of the assassin; he had stabbed her with a dagger made of silver. Of course it stung, but it wasn't enough to stop her from fighting. After he stabbed, Seras' kicked him hard in the face, sending him crashing through the shrub wall. In a blur she appeared right in front of him; kicking him, this time, in the chest, making sure to crack a few more ribs.

All of a sudden, the harsh pain in Seras' stomach gradually turned into fiery burn. She shrieked at the severe pain; this was unusual. The painful sensation burned throughout her blood and swelled into her core. She hadn't felt this much pain since she had touch Helena's Nail that the Priest was using against Alucard. Now she felt as if she was on fire. The only other thing that could cause this much pain was holy water; which means that the dagger's blade was blessed with holy water. _Clever bastard_…

In that moment, the one person who could've helped her now was Alucard.

Seras fell to the ground, curling into a fetal position, praying for relief from the pain. With one eye open she could see the assassin with the dagger in his hand standing over her. She didn't have to guess that he was planning on killing her. And with her being in this much pain, she couldn't gather enough strength to defend herself.

The assassin raised his hand to stab her in her heart; Seras pulled her arm up in hopes of some defense. Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes stopped the assassin in his tracks. Seras could sense that same dark presence again and it was coming their way. She turned her head in the same direction of the man to catch a glimpse of what it was. Her eyes widened when she saw an abnormally large black dog morph from out of the darkness.

This large dog had fur as black as night and paws as big as dinner plates; its eyes were huge and glowed dark red. When the dog saw the assassin standing over Seras with the dagger, its mouth opened wide to let out a thunderous roar. And in its mouth, Seras could see rows of sharp serrated teeth.

In shock and in total fear of this monstrosity staring at them, Seras heard the assassin whispered "_**Iad câinele**_…" dropping the dagger, he ran like the devil was on his heels. He escaped through the gates and made out into the forest; and because Seras was incapacitated, she couldn't chase after him. The blonde vampire turned her head back to the giant dog that stalked towards her. It circled her twice, just watching her with those huge red eyes. Abruptly, it changed directions, walking around her twice. Then it stopped, but its eyes remained on her; Seras didn't know whether to panic or remain still. But with the pain that continually encased her body, the latter was the best choice.

The blonde vampire couldn't hold back her scream, when another wave of pain washed over her. The agony of the holy water coursing through her veins was too great for her to ignore. Suddenly the dog came close towards her and began growling; its lips peeled back to show off its incredibly huge teeth. Now she realized why the guards were hesitant to travel through the maze; the legend's beast, _**Iad câinele**_ is Romanian for Hellhound. The King's maze was guarded by a Hellhound.

The Hound was growling lightly near Seras' ear, she could feel his hot breath on her forehead. She closed her eyes fearing the worse; in her mind, she cried out for her master. As the growling became louder, Seras could distinctively heard a voice resonating in each growl. "_Police girl…_" The blonde vampire's eyes shot open at the sound of her pet-name. The Hound growled louder, causing her to flinch, but again, she heard her name; this time the voice was louder. Seras was sure, she was hearing things; she figured the pain from the stab wound was messing with her senses. At last, the Hound growled out, "_**Seras!**_"

The young vampire's jaw dropped opened when she heard the voice of her master coming from the Hound. "_Master?!_" She said incredulously; she couldn't believe that her master was speaking through a giant dog, much less a Hellhound. "_How can you be….?_ _I-I-I thought you were dead_." The giant dog nuzzled its long snout onto her chest, not only to comfort her but to smell what was ailing her.

"_No time to explain,_ _Police girl, you've been poisoned with holy water. I can smell it spreading through your blood_." Seras lifted a trembling hand to stroke the Hound's snout. "_Master, it burns. I need blood. I need to get to the infirmary."_ The Hound went to lay down next to Seras, with his neck over her mouth. "_Seras, you need to drink; otherwise you will lose all of your strength_ _and the blood in your body will dry out_." She then summoned all the strength she could, and lifted her head to bite into the Hound's neck. Swallowing by the gulp, she could slowly feel the burning sensation subsiding.

After a couple of more gulps of blood, Seras finally let go, let her head fall back down on the ground, passed out in exhaustion. Despite drinking blood, the pain itself had drained all of her energy, making her weary. The Hellhound then rolled on its back, using its jaws to lightly grabbed Seras' shirt and pulled her onto his back. In his mind, the Hellhound could hear Seras whisper, "_Oh Master, I knew you would come for me._" The Hellhound gave a toothy grin as he felt the blonde vampire fisted his fur in her small hands.

He chuckled lightly as he replied softly, "_I would never leave you, Police girl_." Her arms and legs barely hung over the massive dog's body as he carried her out of the maze to safety.

To be continued.


	7. Interlude

I would like to say thank you to all of the viewers, reviewers and the followers of my most popular story _His First Choice_, and I hope that you all will enjoy the rest of the story as it unfolds.

I want to explain some things about the story before I continue, so that you guys can have a fair clue to the plot.

· To those who have asked questions about the Nobles: yes, Nobles are not meant to be trusted. As the story continues, we'll see who the conspirators are in the plot to dethrone and/or assassinate Alucard.

· To those who've asked if Alucard is starting a relationship with Seras. I can't tell you, that'll ruin the story, won't it?

· To those who've asked me if there'll be more sex in the story….I guess..

· Finally, to those who've (repeatedly) asked me about the Nobles families….if you could wait a damned minute, I can write the chapter that will answer all of your questions.

Anyway, I want to, again, say thank you for all of the support and the reviews. I like to see my work appreciated.

Who knows? After this story ends, I might be tempted to make a sequel; we'll see.

Leave your reviews and Enjoy….


	8. Chapter 8 The Dream Turned Nightmare

She awoke to the feeling of the soft sand underneath her. She could feel cool water tap her feet until it ran away with the tide.

The waves crashed, the seagulls cried from above, and the scent of the ocean lingered in the air.

Seras opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the sun's bright rays stinging her eyes.

Oh God!_** THE SUN!**_

Only a slow searing, burning death was rewarded with exposure. She quickly fell on her side, curling into a fetal position, and used her arms to cover her head for protection. She waited for the pain to come, the sun's burns as it melted her flesh into ash.

But in the place of pain, the weight of a gentle hand was placed on her arm, soothingly rubbing her skin.

"_Seras_," A faint voice whispered, as the hand continued to push on her arm. It came from behind her. She remained motionless, wondering if it wasn't just some figment of her imagination.

"_Seras_?" The voice spoke again; its tone resonated pleasantly into the vampire's ears. Seras slowly uncurled her body, opening one curious eye to see who the voice belonged to. She could hear it giggle sweetly, and she gradually opened the other to see clearly.

"_Come now, sleepy-head, it's time to wake up_." The blonde vampire turned her head to look up at the source of the voice, completely unprepared to see the haunting face of the person behind it.

A little child... A child with black hair and deep blue eyes; he looked just like Seras; she could see small freckles that marred his almost perfect white skin. Seras' eyes widened as she looked at the strange little child.

"_What's your name, little one?_" She saw a cute little smile form on the boy's face.

"_Corinno,_" the child spoke softly as he touched the young vampire's hair curiously. Suddenly, tears automatically formed and rolled down Seras' face, she looked the small child with tenderness and warmth as she slowly realized who he was. She immediately wrapped her arms around the boy, held him tightly to her and cried silently. Her son, this little innocent being was her son.

Five decades- five decades had passed since she had seen the face of innocence, much less, felt its presence. She had almost forgotten what it felt like. Its peaceful feeling brought back the memories of her parents, images came flowing in her mind like a broken dam, making Seras' cry harder and hug the small boy tighter.

"_What's wrong? Why are you crying?" _Seras' tears flowed freely. She let the boy go from her arms and pulled his chin up with her hand. Corrino's blue eyes were soft and sweet and pure; a quality that Seras had lost a long time ago. The boy smiled sweetly, Seras couldn't help but smile back. Between her sniffling, she managed to reply,

"_It's nothing. I…I…I-I'm just very pleased to meet you."_ The young vampire laughed gently, as the boy kissed Seras' cheek. Then the little boy started to cry too. Seras instantly wrapped her arms around the boy to hug him tightly to her bosom, to make him feel safe.

"_Oh sweetheart, I'm right here. It's alright, Corrino….Mummy's right here_." The vampire then lifted the child as if he weighed nothing, pulling him in her lap, laying his head on her shoulder. Corrino didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, clinging as if hanging on for dear life. Out of all her wishes, all her hopes and dreams, she only wanted to have a child. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling; to feel his small body in her arms, to hear his angelic voice, to see his smile. It was all Seras wanted in her living life and her undead life too.

_Seras…._ The young vampire thought that she had another voice whispered out her name, but she just assumed that it was the whistling ocean wind.

"_I'm right here_," Seras whispered as she smoothed Corrino's back. When the vampire's crying had finally subsided, the small boy's head shot up from her shoulder, looking for the blonde with wide eyes and a bright smile.

He finally let go of her to stand up on his feet, as Seras stood up with him. She looked down upon the child as he looked up into her eyes with pure innocence beaming from him. She smiled as she saw his blue eyes shining with joy. Letting go of each others, he took hold of her hand and led her down the beach.

Minutes passed as they walked in leisure along the beach, laughing and smiling as the small ocean waves occasionally hit their feet when the tide came in, and washed away their footprints as it went back.

"_Where's Daddy?_" Corrino asked out of the blue. Seras jumped at that question. She didn't know how to answer the little boy's question.

"_Daddy_?" She whispered, almost trying to prove that this wasn't a dream. She wasn't sure if the boy was her child and if he was, who was the father? Alucard, perhaps?

Suddenly, her face sulked as she thought about Alucard and how she failed to catch his assassin. He was shot, as he had been many times before, but this time it was different. It was very different.

Looking over at Corrino's continued smile, Seras gave him a small smile and said, "_He's not here, sweetheart._" Her eyes were getting misty just for saying that, she would love for him to meet Alucard. The small boy's expression transformed, from happy into curious, wondering why his father wasn't there.

"_Where is he, then_?" Seras then crouched down to meet the boy's eye level; she stroked his soft black hair and then caressed his little cheek. She placed a kiss on his forehead as she replied softly, "_I'll tell you later, ok?_" Corrino frowned slightly at first, but seeing the warmth in Seras' eyes made him grin. "_Ok, Mummy._"

He wrapped his arms around Seras' neck, hugging her tightly to him.

Seras, for the first time in decades, felt a sense of peace and happiness. To have a son standing beside her was more than she could wish for, it had been so long since she had wished for a child.

"_Corrino, I want you to know that Mummy loves you. I will always love you, sweetheart. Always…"_ Seras hugged the little boy with a passion and love that she hadn't felt since her parents, happy to once again feel his head rested in the crook of her neck.

_Seras_… there was that strange voice again. The young vampire lifted her head to listen for the voice, but she didn't hear it again. Funny, it kind of sounded like Alucard's voice, so strong and mystifying, almost unreal.

She was so enraptured by the glorious feeling of Corrino being in his arms that she didn't sense an ominous presence stalking them. She quickly looked up, only to see the shocking sight that played before her.

A dark figure crept behind the little boy and reached to grab him. But Seras, with her heightened agility, managed to grabbed the boy first and pull out of the figure's reach. Seras dashed as fast as she could to get her and Corrino to safety. As she ran the bright sky became dark as night and the moon turned as red as blood. This was turning into a nightmare.

Seras ran like the Devil himself was coming for her, she made sure her grip on the boy didn't slip as she flew across the beach, trying to find a way of escape. But unexpectedly, the vampire was stopped when she felt a heavy weight fall on her, tackling her down to the ground. Corrino flew out of her hands and landed in the sand, only a few feet away from her. However, she couldn't get to him in time. The figure suddenly grabbed Seras by her hair, turning her around to look at its dark face; all she saw was its cruel bright smile, piercing through the dark. Her heightened eyes could see a small dagger in his hand as he raised it and shoved it into her abdomen.

Seras cried out as she felt immersed in white hot pain, travelling all over her body. The figure let her hair go and let her fall to her knees as she struggled to fight him.

"_**MUMMMY!?**_" Corrino screamed out as the figure grabbed the boy by the back of his collar and lifted him up from the sand. Seras was writhed in pain as she felt her blood flowing out of her body, making her weaker. She tried all of her might to get back up to fight the figure back before he got to the boy, when she heard a child's horrified shriek, she knew she was too late.

The young vampire watched in horror as the dark figure held little Corrino off the ground by his neck and in one move, latched on to boy's neck, drinking his blood. Seras desperately tried to summon all the strength she could to get up and save her son, but her body refused to move because of her massive blood-loss. She had never felt this weak before; she was so helpless that she couldn't save a helpless child.

She had no choice as she watched the dark figure drained the boy dry of his blood. Corrino's face was relatively calm but he was so afraid. He didn't beg for his life like a weak human, instead his eyes stayed defiant and strong, despite the little tears running down his face. Finally the boy's eyes closed and his body hung lifelessly as he was drained completely of blood, then the figure lifted the small boy's body and placed it gently on the sand. The blonde vampire looked at her child's almost perfect white skin, now marred with puncture wounds on his neck.

In an unnatural rage, Seras lunged at the dark figure, trying to reach for his throat to rip it out. But her efforts were thwarted as the figure caught her in mid-air, and then mercilessly slammed her back down in the sand.

The dark figure stood over the small boy like a hungry Jackal.

"_**NO!**_" The young vampire screamed out in panic, when she saw the dark figure take out a small box from its pocket. Opening the box, it removed a white rose and placed it on the child's body. Seras howled out in rage, as she looked at her child's dead body.

It was happening all over again, the nightmare that had haunted her for half-a-century happening again right in front of her, and again she had no power to stop it.

"_**YOU BASTARD, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"**_ The blonde vampire shrieked out as she had watched the little boy murdered by this dark figure. Like a madwoman, she was practically foaming at the mouth when she screamed out, "_**I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU SUFFER!**_"

The dark figure turned towards Seras, she could see a wide sick grin appear on his face. She would've liked nothing better than to rip his face clean off. Jumping to her feet, she preparing to lunge at him again, but at that moment she felt the ground beneath her shift violently, and the sand began to swallow her.

_Oh God, No!… _she thought as the sand became like water, pulling her down into its dark depths.

"_Corrino!_" she cried out, while she tried to crawl her way out of the quick sand, to her child's dead body. But each time she tried to grip the surface, the faster she was pulled down.

The sand was up to her chest, when her eyes welled up with tears, but not of fear, they were tears of anger as she failed again to save that what she cared about. Her parents, Pip, Sir Integra, Walter-Alucard…

_Alucard…Master. __**MASTER, HELP ME**__!_ Seras cried out mentally as the sand then engulfed her left arm, leaving her right arm out. She looked out to her parents again, staring at the innocent boy's lifeless body as her heart broke at her failure. In her mind, she begged for his forgiveness, she begged for him not to be angry at her for not saving him.

The sand was now up to her neck. Once more, she looked at the grinning dark figure as it remained standing over her son's corpse, watching her sink.

In a moment of anger, she pointed at the dark figure; a flick of fire ignited in her eyes as she hissed out, "_**I'LL BE COMING FOR YOU! I'LL BE COMING!**_" She screamed out in rage just as her head was taken under the sand, engulfing her in complete darkness.

* * *

><p>The infirmary staff was in pandemonium, in their efforts to restrain the ferocious vampire, thrashing about in her bed. The doctor had to call in six men to hold her down as the head nurse tried to inject her with a sedative. But suddenly, one man lost his grip of the one of the vampire's claws, allowing the female vampire to slap the sedative out of the nurse's hand and scratch a huge gash in her belly. Two more men came in to help hold the vampire down.<p>

The Vampire King stood behind the observation glass, as he watched, in anger, the men trying to hold his progeny down. The blood in her veins was more powerful than all of theirs' combined, of course, it would be difficult to even try to contain her. Just then, one of the doctors came running out to speak to the King, "_your Majesty, we cannot control her; she's too strong for us to inject any sedatives to calm her down._ _We've successfully injected the blood coagulations into her blood stream to counteract the anaphylactic shock from the holy water's poison but I fear that the injections have affected her healing capabilities. And that may be the reason for her violent behavior."_

Alucard didn't look at the doctor as he replied, "_You fool… is there not a sign of intelligence inside you?_ _It is not her that is in control right now. It is her demon. It's trying to protect her and itself from harm. And it's willing to kill anyone who gets in its way._"

The doctor's eyes widen as he listened to the King's words; such a young vampire could not have a demon yet and if so, the demon wouldn't arise until after a hundred years of life.

The Elder vampire then walked around the doctor into the infirmary room. Upon entering, he bellowed out to the men that were holding Seras' down to immediately let her go. They did and back out of the way as the King walked to the front of the bed. It was then that he made eye contact with the female's demon and it stopped its struggling. Then unexpectedly Alucard hissed out, "_All of you get out now_!"

With that, the men hurriedly exited the room, leaving the King alone with the female vampire. Alucard began walking around the bed, closer to the female, without breaking their eye contact. She remained motionless as she watched him move closer to her. Her face formed a grim glare and she boldly showed her teeth to him viciously. The Elder vampire could sense the power emitting off the female, putting a proud smile on his face.

But as he stepped closer, the female vampire managed to break free from the restraining bonds, lunging at him with her claws fully extended. Alucard's dark tendril burst out to grab her wrists and pull her back down to the bed. She continued growling and hissing, trying to break free from their grip. The young vampire wailed out in anger as she found that she couldn't pull free.

Alucard then roared thunderously, causing the blonde vampire to go silent.

Once she stopped struggling, he then moved slowly to sit down on the bed next to her; far enough to not encroach on her space, but close enough to show his dominancy.

Alucard looked over his progeny, angry at the state of her; hair messy and her eyes were crusted with blood from crying. He shouldn't have left her by herself. After the attack in the maze, he should have keep in her room and gave her his blood to heal; this could have all been prevented. Looking over her again, Alucard was pleased that the demon had stayed calm; that was when he noticed that each pupil was enlarged, almost taking over the entire eye.

"_She's in the __Somn__-__Pe-Jos (walk of slumber)_. _THOSE FOOLS…Her demon must have sensed their unfamiliar presence and considered them to be a threat."_

The King let out a low growl as his anger arose; he shouldn't have left her alone. Alucard outstretched his hand, he was careful to move slowly as to not upset the female demon. He then placed it gently on her head; when the demon didn't move, he started to run his fingers through her messy hair.

His actions must've been soothing, because the younger vampire began to purr and wriggled under his touch. This demon was peculiar; ten men had to nearly fight to death to restrain her, and yet, he calmed her down without saying a word. This wasn't a mere wilding; this was a demon of preference, the rarest kind-the most dangerous kind.

The Elder vampire could still sense his Police girl beneath the power of the demon; he just needed to pull her mind forward. Luckily, her demon allowed him entrance. Gently, the King probed into the girl's mind, trying to find her; images flowed like water through his mind, allowing him to see all of her memories. But he could find her conscious being, so he decided to call out for her,

"_Seras?_" He called out once, and waited for a response. He watched memories of her training pass through as he witnessed her practicing her abilities. It made him proud as a King and as her maker. Too much time had passed, there was no answer.

"_Seras!?_" he called out louder, hoping that she would hear him. Moment passed and still no response. But he wouldn't give up, the Vampire King decided to go further into her mind to find, until suddenly a high pitch shriek rang out through his mind, near shattering his concentration.

"_Master…Master. __**MASTER, HELP ME**__!"_ That was Seras, she was in distress. Automatically, the Elder vampire dove in deeper into girl's mind, searching through the darkness. Digging deeper and deeper he trekked until he found what he was looking for.

He managed to pull her out of the walk of slumber, out of the darkness but to reality. With a loud wail, her demon violently arched her back as Seras jumped back in control. Alucard knew she had gained control when her eyes reverted back, and then she passed out in his arms. The Elder vampire withdrew his dark tendrils from her body, checking her to see if she was alright.

"_Police girl?_" Alucard softly called her name as he looked at her weary face, then her eyes shot up, wild-looking and inflamed. "_Master?_" She said incredulously when she laid eyes on him. The King was dressed in a gray cape onto top of a white suit underneath, his hair was long and dark; upon seeing, Seras was tempted to run her finger through it to feel its softness. He smiled his usual smile at her as he stroked her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "_Thank God, you're alright_."

Alucard chuckled lightly; amused at his progeny's concern over his well being. Thirty years and she was still just as sentimental as before. "_I thought that the assassin had destroyed you, I thought you would turn to dust right before my eyes._" The Vampire King laughed out loud at the Police girl's foolishness, he was the most powerful vampire, and he could not be killed that easily. "_Nonsense_." He chuckled within her mind. Seras smiled slightly at the absurdity of her thoughts, and then suddenly she remembered…

"_Gio! Is he alright? Did he make it?"_ Her eyes were filled with worry for the boy vampire, the last time she saw him, and he was near the ultimate death as he was impaled with a spear. The King shushed Seras' frantic questions; he could see how worried she was about her manservant. "_Gio is safe, he survived the spear being removed from his belly_." Seras sighed in relief; she was happy to hear that the boy vampire would survive his brutal attack. She laid back in the bed, trying to settle down from her panic attack.

Alucard then unbuttoned his left cufflink and rolled up his sleeve. Extending a claw, he ripped open the skin on his wrist; blood seeped out of the wound like water.

He extended his arm to the young vampire, who took graciously, latched her mouth on the wound and drank the blood in slow and heavy gulps.

"_Master, what happened?_" Seras asked through their mental link. Alucard shifted his position on the bed so she could sit back while she drank.

"_After I was able to regenerate from the attack, I went out to find you; I knew you would hunt down the assassin to kill him."_ Seras' eyes looked up at him, without removing her mouth from his arm. After her failure to catch the assassin, she figured that her master was very disappointed in her. _"Fortunately I found you in the King's maze. You were badly wounded; you had been poison with holy water and had lost consciousness from its effects."_

Seras swallowed against his skin, Alucard moaned softly at the feel of her soft lips touching his flesh. "_How long have I been out?"_ Seras asked after she licked over the wound. Alucard's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to concentrate on his answer for a moment. "_A little less than three weeks_."

_Oh my God_….the young vampire jerked up from her drinking and stared at Alucard the minute she heard how long she'd been out. "_Do not concern yourself with how much time has passed, Police girl. Now that you are awake, we need to find that assassin and his employers. It seems that there is more to the plot than I expected. Now get dress, we have a meeting with the noblemen."_

Alucard rose from the bed, rolling down his sleeve and buttoning back his cuff-link after his wound healed. He turned back around to look at Seras, whose appearance improved after having the blood. She stood up from the bed; her legs were a little wobbly from atrophy. The Elder vampire extended a hand to ensure that she didn't fall over; he took this opportunity to pull her closer to him. Looking down, he noticed that the blonde had a little trace of blood on her cheek.

He moved closer towards her face, while she stayed still, wondering what he was doing. He tenderly kissed the blood stain away from her cheek, before he gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Seras looked in his eyes and saw a small hint of pride behind the serious glare; something that she didn't expect.

A moment of silence passed before they disengaged from each other, and Alucard turned to exit the room. Seras looked around to see that she was in her room, he had teleported them there. "_Thank you, Master_," Seras said softly before he left the room to which he turned and gave her that usual mischievous smile. The young vampire then walked over to her closet to change for their meeting with the noblemen.

Then an image of little Corrino's smiling face flashed in her mind. She couldn't help but play the scenario over in her head of what to the small boy and how that damned dark figure killed him. And it had the audacity to place a rose on the boy's chest. Tears automatically formed and rolled down Seras' face as that feeling of sadness flooded her mind as she thought of little Corrino. But remembering the dark figure, that feeling of sorrow swiftly turned into silent anger.


	9. Chapter 9 The Plans of Action

First of all, forgive me for being late with the story.

I won't bore you with excuses, so I just get right to point; next chapter in the story.

Details of the King's assassination attempt are revealed, and we will see what the plan of action is in response.

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Through chaos and despair, a leader must rise to ascertain order and lay waste to the enemies of the state, by any means necessary.<em>**

The grand ballroom was in a complete uproar as the Vampire king sat in silence upon his throne. With his chin in his hand, he observed the company before him, squabbling like children. The nobles, their advisors and their personal guards bickered amongst themselves, arguing over what their next course of action was to be after the bold assassination attempt upon King Vladislaus. The attempt on Alucard's life had put the all vampires in the kingdom on high alert. The King called his noblemen and their banner-men together to find the assassin and his co-conspirators.

His eyes then traveled to his right noticing his progeny sitting on her throne, silently. Alucard could see an indistinguishable look on her face as she watched the arguing display between the nobles. Something inside of her had clearly changed. Her demanor was more sullen compared to her usual, albeit, unspoken flightiness, the King could sense it. Alucard then tried to reach into her mind to see what plagued her thoughts, but he was thwarted as he hit a mental wall. Whatever was bothering her, she was doing her best to keep it from him.

"_Police Girl?_" soothingly his voice called for her in her mind. At first, she didn't respond, her mind and expression held that blank stare. A grimace formed on the King's face, she never took this long to reply before. Rather than react with anger, the King carefully grasped his progeny's hand, rubbing his thumb along her soft skin.

"_Seras?_" the moment that he called her name, the blank stare vanished. Her head turned to look at her master but she reminded silent. "_What's ailing you, Childe?_" Alucard watched every movement she made as she shifted in her seat. The younger vampire sighed impatiently as her attention switched between her master and the bickering crowd. Then her red eyes locked with his, in an instant. "_Anger- Master, is what's bothering me._" She spoke mentally. He then felt a wave of tumultuous emotions flood his mind; and his concern grew more as he continued searching for the reason. "_For what, Police girl?" _His grip on her hand tightened a little, he could feel her starting to withdraw again.

"_Because I failed you, Alucard_." The King could sense that there was more to it than that. His would-be assassin had done nothing more than what his previous enemies tried to him before. She had seen him get shot, set ablaze, impaled, blown up, gutted and decapitated once in her life, and he would always rise. Why would this time be any different? "_The slippery bastard. He tried to outrun me, and when he knew he couldn't, he tried to poison me with a laced knife." _Seras' hand clenched into a tight fist; she thought she had outgrown this kind of incompetence. "_I had him in my grasp and I let him escape."_ Her failure in catching the shooter almost made her doubt her usefulness to her master, the King.

Suddenly, Alucard sighed curiously, "_You're right, Police girl." _The younger vampire sneered at her master, wondering if he was teasing about her failure. _"He was cowardice...So cowardice to bring a holy water-blessed dagger with him, as a way of suicide in the chance of his capture." _Seras' eyebrows furrowed, trying to understand what Alucard was getting at. "_What's its significance, Master?_"

The King's tapped his fingers to his lips, pondering on his theory._ "Maybe it is nothing, Police girl. Although, this assassin, rather than, allow his capture saw an opportunity to escape." "And he was cowardice enough to use the dagger to do it."_ Seras interjected. "_Cowardice, Police girl? Or clever?_" Alucard looked at his progeny as her eyes widen slightly at his supposition. She hadn't considered the possibility. The dagger wasn't even sharp enough to pierce her skin or stab her heart. That was why the shooter cut into her stomach with the serrated edge. It wasn't meant to kill her, it was meant to slow her down.

"_Now we can only assume that this assassin was not working alone_." The King and Seras mused as the nobles continued to quarrel. Based on the collected evidence, the assassin shot Alucard with a hallow point bullet, designed with the specifications to penetrate the skin and leave no exit wound.

"_Not to mention, my master, that he knew where to run in order to escape." _Seras' eyes narrowed as she contemplated over the possibility that one of the noble had a hand in the assassination attempt. Turning his attentions again to the total chaos, it suddenly came to stop when the King raised his hand and bellowed out "_Silence!_" The crowd came to a complete stillness. Alucard projected firmly, "_Gentlemen, a month has already passed and you have yet to bring me any results!_"

The first noble to speak was the Grand Duke Machouiensis; his fat face blushed a light red as he spoke nervously, "_Your Grace, w-we've searched throughout every travel station, e-every airport, even the ports; looking for any indication of the a-a-assassin's attempts to leave the country, b-b-but none of our surveillance cameras or teams was able to find any trace-" The fat noble trailed off as he noticed the King's annoyed sneer. _

Count Dele'Roşu's voice firmly spoke, "_A ballistics team within the city's police force looked into the weapon that the shooter used in his attempt to kill you. Reports show that the rifle is a Blaser R93 tactical rifle; German-made; specially equipped with special hollow point bullets. Silver-tipped and laced with a composite of hyacinthus orientalis albus and __juniperus oxycedrus.__"_ A collective gasp and low whispers filled the room, upon hearing the information.

The King was more intrigue than enraged; Seras, on the other hand, was confused. "_White hyacinth is a well-known vicious poison, Police girl," _Alucard informed her mentally, _"and despite its beauty, its application has been used for a millennium, from truth serum to a way of execution." _His eyes locked with hers, as his face grimaced. "_But its main purpose is torture; slow and painful torture._" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had studied Van Helsing's chronicled research on vampires for years, but she had never read anything like this before. "_Whoever this assassin is, he is sure well-informed upon how to kill a vampire. While hyacinth is lethal to humans, its effect on vampires is truly diabolical._"

"_What does it do to us, Master?_" Alucard turned his head back towards the nobles, he said nothing for a moment, but he then entered his Childe's mind, and began displaying vivid images of what the poison did to vampires. "_When it enters into a vampire's bloodstream, __hyacinth__ begins to thicken the blood, making it harder to flow." _Seras' hands became clammy with blood as she watched a female vampire crumple to the floor into a fetal position as blood oozed violently out of her pores, making her slowly bleed to death. The image of a male vampire showed his skin turning a dark red wine color as his eyes, nose, and mouth began bleeding out profusely.

A chill went up Seras' spine; the blonde vampire continued listening to her master explain. "_Then it will begin depleting the blood of its iron. Then it will do one of two things, it will either weaken the vampire to a slow crawl, or it will kill them outright_."

Seras placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp from her lips. It was totally horrific to watch how the effects of hyacinth on the vampire body. But that was only one of the poisons laced on the bullet. The other was-_ "__Juniperus oxycedrus, better known as Sharp Cedar. A pain-wracking plant which all vampires remain wary of. This assassin is__, indeed, cunning."_ Alucard's voice turned noticeably amused as he considered the shooter's method. It was a bold plan; stupidly ineffective, but bold nonetheless.

The younger vampire was becoming fixated on finding the assassin; she would love nothing more than to break his neck and then inject him with hyacinth. "_What the hell does sharp cedar do to us? Is it anything like the hell that the white __hyacinth__ could give?"_

"_No, it is a completely different kind of hell. Once it's ingested, it paralyzes the vampire. Afterwards, its oil from its plant skin seeps into the vampire's bone tissue, disintegrating its dense structure to ash." _The younger vampire's fists tightened around the arms of her chair, threatening to crack the solid wood._ "The worst part about the sharp cedar is that it does not kill vampires; the horrific pain that it induces is, within itself, a fate worse than death_. _Hence, its better-known Latin name, __**Ossium Cinis**__."_ Seras gasped as she realized the meaning, "_Powder of bones." _

A bullet laced with white hyacinth, mixed with sharp cedar; the assassin wanted to make sure that Alucard suffered. If he was a weaker vampire, he would've been completely paralyzed while his body was being destroyed from the inside. This plan was truly malicious, truly wicked. "_When I find this bastard, I'm going to strangle him with his own guts_." Seras snarled out. Her claws, at this point, were puncturing holes into the solid wood. He had nearly killed Gio, and had tried to kill her beloved King. There was no way that she would let him live.

The Count continued on with his report, _"However, my specialists have informed me that the rifle's identification numbers had been carefully sawed off, making it extremely difficult to find the factory in which it was manufactured or who had purchased it-" _

"_**SO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, DELE'ROŞU- IS THAT YOU'RE NO CLOSER TO FINDING THE KING'S ASSASSIN THAN ANY OF US!?**__" _roared Baron Róka-Szürke as he angerily slammed his fist on the table. The bickering quickly resumed.

The King only watched in annoyance as the new wave of bickering flooded the silent room. The shouting matches and a tapestry of meaningless threats spewed in the grand room, leaving the monarch to watch his council fall to ruin. His eyes again traveled to his right to see his progeny sitting silently with the look of pure rage on her beautiful face.

"_Do not fret, Police girl. The assassin will be found_; _and_ _you will have your revenge_." His attention turned back to his insufferable noblemen and their boisterous arguing. His expression turned into a harsh frown as he quickly stood to his feet and bellowed out, "_**ENOUGH!**_" A new wave of silence fell in, and the noble's were shocked from their reverie to see their King rise from his seat and address them, in annoyance. "_You infuriating fools, have you forgotten yourselves? You've set your reliance on technology so much, that you have disregarded the old ways_._ Send out your best hunters through the vampire population and pursue every probable trace to find this traitor."_ Alucard's eyes turned to the left and he pointed to the noble sitting closest to him.

"_Viscount __Byssoneus.__ Start in the North; hunt down every weapon-dealer you can find, gather any information on the assassin's weapon of choice. Do not return until you do." _The Duke arose from his chair, placing his fist across his chest and bowing swiftly, as he shouted, "_Yes, your majesty!"_

The King then turned to his left and point to the noble sitting farthest away from him, "_Viscount Chakvekeuz, travel to the West, search throughout the rank of the outcasts. See if they have any involvement in the plot."_ The Viscount did the same action as Byssoneus, as he shouted "_Yes, your majesty._"

"_Duke Machouiensis, stay within the country-side and hunt down any known and unknown mercenaries that is operating in the area._" The fat nobleman stood up nervously from his seat, bowed awkwardly, and shouted, "_Yes, your majesty_."

Baron Róka-Szürke then stood up from his chair to address the King. "_Your majesty, I and my banner-men will travel to the East and search out the_ _Deținătorii Gaiei and see if any of their __people are responsible for this poison." _Alucard turned his attention to the Baron, and commanded that he make preparation to leave at once. "_And Baron_," the King called out, "_Bring back the __Deținătorii__ Elder, I wish to speak with her as well." _The nobleman turned to his King, placing his fist over his chest and bowing swiftly, as he shouted, "_Yes, your majesty_."

The nobles scrambled to leave for their assignments, leaving only Seras, Viscount Lazrerek, Count Dele'Roşu and the Imperial Guards in the grand room. The King then called to his Imperial Captain. As he approached the throne, the guard made a point to address Seras with proper respect. "_Captain, prepare the Army. We are traveling to the summer palace. We maintain a stronghold there until the other noblemen return with their findings."_ The Imperial Captain bowed and went to make his preparations.

The King turned to the remaining nobles and his progeny, then turned to leave, gesturing that they follow. "_Your Grace, I suspect that you have kept Viscount Lazrerek and I close, because you wish to keep us in confidence._" Count Dele'Roşu spoke firmly as he walked behind Alucard. The King remained silent, as they traveled passed four flights of stairs and entered into the second door on the left. The four vampires then gathered into the King's private study, to convene in secret. Seras noticed that the study was similar-looking to Sir Integra's office, back at Hellsing. The younger vampire walked over and stood next to the large desk standing in front of a tall window.

"_I have gathered you here, because you are the chosen few, so far, that I can place my trust._" He placed a hand on the Viscount's shoulder, who nodded in acceptance. The King walked over to his desk and sat in the large chair behind the desk; placing his elbows on the top and resting his chin on his folded hands.

"_I have gathered you all here, to tell confide in you three_, _Dele'Roşu._" As he spoke, the noblemen walked slowly and stood directly in front of his desk. "_I suspect that one of your fellow noblemen had a hand in the assassination attempt on my life._" Both of the noblemen looked at each other, before turning their attention back to the King. "_Have you any evidence that may indicate who, your Grace?_" Count Dele'Roşu inquired, as he folded his arms. The King looked up to the Count with a look of frustration.

"_Not yet. But with the other nobleman traveling to in separate directions, it will prove difficult to ascertain which of them, is a co-conspirator._" "_Would you like us to investigate them quietly, your Grace?_" the cool, smooth voice of the Viscount sent chills up Seras' spine; he really did have the voice of a snake-charmer. "_Yes_, _Lazrerek, that is my intention. I want you and Count __Dele'Roşu to __pursue a traces of treason and sedition with the ranks of your fellow noblemen and their banner-men." _

Seras' eyes widen as the King was sending his nobles to spy on the others, "_Master?_" she spoke to him telepathically, "_If you suspect that one of you noblemen are involve with a plot to destroy you, why would you send your trusted nobles to reveal them? Are you sure that you can trust Count __Dele'Roşu and Viscount __Lazrerek entirely?"_ Alucard shot a quick look at the younger vampire to silence her; meaning that, that discussion would be addressed out of the presence of the noblemen.

The two noblemen nodded and bowed to the King in acceptance of their mission, and turned to leave at once. Once they had closed the doors behind them, Seras found herself alone with her master, again. This time, he stood from his chair and walked over to look out the window. Silence fell between the two vampires. Seras became increasingly nervous, she wondered if she had angered him with her questioning his decisions. "_Master?"_ she finally spoke, when he didn't reply, her fear increased. The younger felt that it would be better if she went along to pack her things for their departure. But when she turned to leave the room, Alucard appeared in front of her; a look of malice was etched on his face.

He grabbed her by her face and pulled her to him so suddenly, that she practically rammed into his tall body. A gasp flew from her mouth as his lips then slammed into hers. At first, she was still in shock to fell his lips pressed to hers, but not a second after, she responded to the kiss with the same passion. His hands then left her face and traveled down, rubbing over her shoulders, down her arms, before they tightly grasped her hips. With that, the blonde vampire pulled back from the kiss to look into her master's eyes. The passion between them was invoking her bloodlust, and she wanted to make sure that the feeling was mutual. She smiled as she noticed his usual grin formed over his face. Seras leaned forward once again, allowing her lips to meet his more assuredly than before. A moan escaped her mouth catching her unaware and causing Alucard to retaliate in kind. Her King was liquid fire in her mouth, spicy and hot. The younger vampire reveled in the reaction, kissing him with renewed urgency. She could feel him tense as she spread his lips with her tongue, probing softly with each stroke as she explored the boundaries of her master's mouth. She wrapped her arms around his torso; dark claws began digging softly into the muscled flesh of his back. "_Such a fiery one, aren't you? My beautiful Police girl_."

Seras couldn't get enough as her claws began tearing holes in Alucard's clothes, in her efforts to pull him closer. His hands made their way to her large breasts, exploring the virginal flesh, taunting her with his rough treatment; she gasped sharply when his claws began digging into her soft skin. She wanted Alucard to take right then; the blonde felt the hardness of his erection pushing up against her core. As they continued their actions, the younger vampire then shouted in her mind, "_Master, what are you doing? You almost died!_" the Elder vampire chuckled darkly as he continued his hands continued their assault on her supple flesh. "_When has that ever mattered, Police girl?_" She whimpered, as her cheeks flushed with passion. She could feel her panties flooded with wetness and he could smell the arousal wafting in the air. A wave of euphoria crashed down as she writhed against hiss erection, threatening to break through her clothes and penetrated her. He was incorrigible, undoubtedly. She wondered if he was like that with all of her past lovers. Suddenly, images of the red-haired woman that she witnessed fondling her Master rushed back.

The King sensed his progeny's hesitation and quickly withdrew from her. She didn't speak, but the expression passing over his Childe's face gave him an idea of what was holding her back. She lightly pushed him away from to straighten her clothes. Another wave of silence fell between the two vampires. All of the passion he had seen in her eyes vanished as quickly as it appeared; he probed her mind to see images of him and a red-hair woman sitting next to him, touching intimately. Seras felt embarrassed for her jealousy, she was his progeny, his dark child.

Technically, she didn't have a claim on his heart as a mate or a Queen. Why would she feel jealousy towards any woman of their kind to gain his affection? Rather than break down like a child in front of her master, Seras decided to go to her room and start packing. Any place was better than being there with him at that moment. "_I'll go and pack up to leave_." The Elder vampire didn't stop her from leaving, nor did he say anything. Now was not the right time.

Not to mention, he wasn't in a proper setting to seduce his future Queen. He saw the images that flooded Seras' mind; he then felt a wave of jealousy slithered through him. The red-head was tempting but she wasn't enough to what he desired. He desired Seras; she was only vampire that he would consider as a mate and Queen. Right now, she was too distressed about his transgressions with the red-headed woman; but after they traveled to the summer palace; his plan would set motion. For now, he would have to wait.

* * *

><p>A dark figure slinked its way to the darkness part of the forest, making sure to avoid prying eyes and sharp ears. It made its way to a ground of ancient runes, long forgotten by time, waiting something. The figure looked around quietly as it went over to sit on a large stone. The figure steeled itself as the howls of wolves and the calls of ravens resonated in the distance, setting an ominous feel in the night. Suddenly, another dark figure slinked beneath the first. "<em>You're late<em>." It hissed maliciously to the sitting figure, making it cringe in fear. "_Forgive me. It was difficult trying to get around the Imperial Guard without being spotted_."

The standing figure walked and sat on another large stone, "_As I thought, King Vladislaus proves to stronger than we had anticipated. The assassin's bullet was only enough to slow him down_." The first dark figure loudly snarled, "_And that progeny of his is not as weak, or as stupid as she looks_." The second dark figure nodded in agreement. "_If we cannot remove Vladislaus in secret, than we would have to resolve to full-out war." _The first dark figure suddenly became anxious, "_Do you believe that is wise? The King may have been imprisoned by the humans, but he is as much of a warmonger as he was centuries ago._"

"_And that is, precisely, what will lead to his downfall_." A third figure boomed out the darkness towards the others. Even the pitch black of night, this figure was that of a woman. Mysterious and dangerous in every way. The female figure moved unnaturally fast towards the other two figures, seeming dwarfing them in her stance. "_If we must remove Vladislaus by war, then we will declare war._" "_Are you mad?"_ the first figure stood to meet the dark eyes of the female figure._ "He is more powerful than all of us combined. A full-front war will not be enough to defeat him_."

"_That is true, but what about a three-front battle?_" looking back at the second figure, which remained silent, the first figure became both confused and curious; "_How would we accomplish this? The King has sent us in different directions._" A sinister smile then formed on the female figure, "_Then we will attack from different directions. We will gather our collected armies and attacked the King's armies from all directions, simultaneously_." It was a brilliant plan but there was only one problem. "_The King is moving to the summer palace in Hungary. Their fortified walls are second-to-none in the country. It would be more difficult trying to break through those walls." _

"_In addition, King_ _Vladislaus has asked for one of his nobleman to bring back the Deținătorii__ Elder. With her power combined with his, they would be __insurmountable." _The second figure, still sitting, interjected its thoughts to other two, nonchalant. The female figure growled out in annoyance at the other two's doubt in the ingenious plan. "_Not if one of us slay her before she can assist the King. Without her, Vladislaus' armies would falter to a three-way battle." _

The first figure was cynical about agreeing to the heinous plot to begin a civil war. But the choice was already made and the pieces were falling into place as they spoke. "_Fine, I will do my part_. _And I expect my reward after this is over_." The first figure spoke firmly, knowing his decision was final. "_As do I_." the second figure finally arose to stand next to the first figure, looking at the female figure with determination to succeed. The female figure responded with an evil stare and a sickening smile at both of her cohorts.

"_Absolutely_."


End file.
